Herencia
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Tras años de miseria, Doflamingo y su hermano reciben una carta que les anuncia que son los herederos de una de las herencias más grandes de la Inglaterra del siglo XVI. Tras el shock inicial de ambos hermanos, Doflamingo, deberá marcharse para aprender las normas de la corte y poder asumir su puesto. Aunque desgraciadamente no todo sale como él quiere. [LawxDoffy/ KiddxDoffy] AU
1. Bienvenida

En fin, aqui os dejo otro proyecto, espero que os guste por que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo de este estilo en plan Inglaterra siglo XVI y ademas me gustaria dejar de poner a Doffy de malo XD.

En fin aqui esta

* * *

Doflamingo volvió a recolocarse el cuello de la chaqueta totalmente incomodo con aquella prenda. No estaba acostumbrado a llevar aquel tipo de ropa. Los pantalones tan pegados a sus piernas dejaban demasiado poco lugar a la imaginación para su gusto y las botas altas hasta la rodilla eran lo más incomodo que había llevado en su vida. Y todo aquello sin contar con la decorada camisa demasiado gorda para la época del año y el cinturón que portaba encima de ella.

Echaba de menos su holgada y desgastada ropa en aquellos momentos. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitar llevarla. El conde había sido muy especifico, y semejante regalo, ropa tan cara, no podía tirarse a la basura así como así.

Inconscientemente volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabello rubio que gracias a dios seguía igual de despeinado que siempre. Lo único que seguramente iba a poder conservar en aquel lugar. Miró por la ventanilla del carruaje donde seguían pasando paisajes cada vez más distintos,. Alejándole cada vez más del hogar que siempre había conocido. Llevaban ya medio día de viaje, y habían cambiado de caballos ya dos veces sin pararse más de veinte minutos.

Pero aun así aquello seguía sin terminar.

Realmente Doflamingo no se había imaginado aquello cuando hacía un año le habían dado la noticia, y según se acercaban más al lugar, Doflamingo iba perdiendo más los nervios.

Él había vivido toda su vida en un orfanato junto con su hermano. Desde que apenas tenían memoria. La vida desde siempre se había remitido solamente a intentar llegar a la mañana siguiente. Nadie nunca había dado nada por ellos, los huérfanos en la Inglaterra de aquel siglo eran como los perros que paseaban por las calles muertos de hambre: les chillabas cuando ladraban desobedientes pidiendo comida, les pateabas cuando se ponían en medio y el resto del tiempo simplemente les ignorabas.

El único sueño de Doflamingo y su hermano durante todos aquellos años había sido que, al cumplir los diez y ocho y la mayoría de edad, consiguiese salir del orfanato y encontrase algún tipo de trabajo como chico de los recados o marinero y pudiesen ganar lo suficiente como para salir de la porquería en la que habían estado.

Desgraciadamente aquello se había ido a la mierda de una manera retorcida.

Hacia un año, cuando apenas había cumplido los diez y siete, un hombre se había presentado en la puerta del orfanato buscándole a él y a su hermano.

Y entonces su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

El hombre, un barrigudo con los dedos repletos de anillos de oro, alegaba que tanto él como su hermano eran los actuales y únicos herederos del ducado de Devonshire, y que su majestad, el rey, se vería honrado si pudiesen heredar el titulo como herederos.

Tras la primera cara a cuadros que se les había quedado tanto a ellos como a sus cuidadores ante semejante disparate, habían llevado al hombre a la puerta y le habían pedido amablemente que se fuese de allí y dejase la bebida.

Pero aquello no acabó allí. A las pocas semanas llegó otro séquito de gente, esta vez todavía más pomposa, y ante todos los del maldito orfanato leyeron el testamento del supuesto padre que habían tenido. El hombre, que había muerto hacia pocas semanas, dejaba ver que de joven había tenido un largo romance con una de sus criadas y que había tenido dos hijos ilegítimos con ella. En su testamento pedía que con su muerte, y falta de herederos, quería dejar a dichos niños todos sus títulos y fortuna en compensación por lo poco que había podido hacer en vida por ellos.

Sin embargo, y como siempre había una condición. Doflamingo, el primogénito, tenía que haber cumplido veintiún años de edad para heredar y tendría que haber aprendido las normas de la corte y los deberes de un duque para entonces, siendo el propio rey, Gold D Roger, el que juzgase en su momento si valía para el puesto.

Después de todo, el viejo hombre no quería que un salvaje sin cerebro despilfarrase la fortuna.

Y entonces, con aquellas simples palabras, se había montado la del Cristo en el maldito lugar.

Habían sido meses de fatigas, de firmar papeles de traspaso de bienes, de intentar quitarse de encima chupasangres que intentaban estafarles y quedarse con algo del pastel.

Y entonces había llegado otra carta.

Esta vez, solo la carta, sin mensajeros ni tíos extraños llevándola. En dicha carta, un hombre que afirmaba ser el conde de Shrewsbury y de Waterford, le decía que su padre y gran amigo suyo, antes de morir, le había pedido que educase y ayudase al chico que fuese a heredar su fortuna. El hombre le pedía por lo tanto a Doflamingo que fuese tan amable de aceptar dicha demanda y que accediese a ir con él a su casa en el norte de Inglaterra donde le daría la educación que su padre había querido que tuviese.

El rubio no había tenido mucha opción con aquello.

Con las condiciones que había puesto su supuesto padre, solo le quedaba aceptar aquello y punto, ya que no veía otra forma de aprender los modales que su padre tanto requería. Odiaba abandonar a su hermano de aquella forma y, aunque el menor había insistido en que lo hiciese, a él definitivamente no le acababa de convencer. Estaría bien de eso estaba seguro, ambos eran fuertes y sabían cuidarse las espaldas, pero aquella iba a ser la primera vez que se separasen en la vida.

Pero lo había acabado aceptando.

Y allí estaba.

Cansado observó el paisaje desde la ventanilla del carruaje que el conde había enviado a por él. El paisaje lentamente había cambiado de las altas hiervas y coloridos tonos del sur de Inglaterra a aquellos tonos más grises y verde esmeralda del norte. Los amplios campos de hierba esmeralda se extendían hasta bosques de viejos y retorcidos castaños de madera oscura y altos y frondosos nogales. De vez en cuando algún que otro rebaño de ovejas blancas y peludas se dejaba ver, pero lo que más entretenía a Doflamingo era el cielo. Aquellas nubes eternas sobre el cielo de Inglaterra que oscurecían el mundo como un mal presagio.

Doflamingo no supo en qué momento del viaje se quedo dormido observando las formas cambiantes de la nubes, pero cuando despertó, el coche se había detenido y el cochero daba suaves golpes en la puerta intentando despertarle.

—Ya hemos llegado señorito—anunció en cuanto le vio abrir aquellos extraños ojos violeta que tenía.

Doflamingo bostezo despertándose y, mientras intentaba salir del carruaje torpemente, sintió su espalda crujir por la tensión que seguía dentro suyo al saberse ya en su destino.

Sin embargo al bajar no se esperaba lo que vio.

La casa era enorme sí, pero no tan grande como el rubio se lo había imaginado. Era más bien un lugar bastante modesto para la fortuna que un conde debería tener. Tres pisos de piedra blanca decoraban el exterior siguiendo los patrones de alguno de los estilos arquitectónicos que a los nobles tanto les gustaban.

Era un lugar bastante oscuro a decir verdad, con enredaderas y rosales trepando por la casa plagados de flores de color rojo oscuro o blanco reluciente. La hierba de los campos crecía verde y frondosa en cada esquina, haciendo que todo alrededor de la casa pareciese un suave manto verde.

Un hombre le esperaba en la entrada de la casa mirándole con cara aburrida. Su pelo era blanco y las arrugas cubrían su rostro duro y demacrado. Doflamingo se acercó a él ascendiendo por las pulidas escaleras poniéndose a cada paso más incomodo.

—Le estábamos esperando señorito—comentó con una voz neutral sin revelar ninguna clase de sentimiento— por favor seguidme, el señor le atenderá en seguida—

Doflamingo asintió con la cabeza fingiendo una fugaz sonrisa. El hombre en cambio le ignoró olímpicamente y le condujo dentro de la casa sin demorarse.

Dentro, la casa era igual que en el exterior, opulenta pero sin llegar a ser excesivo. Suelos de madera pulida de siglos de antigüedad, alfombras protegiéndolos y muebles elegantes y caros en cada rincón. Doflamingo se vio observando el lugar con una mezcla de incredulidad y escepticismo.

Nunca le habían gustado los ricos, y ahora que se había convertido en uno no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

El hombre le condujo escaleras arriba por una enorme escalinata desde el salón principal, y luego le hizo recorrer sala tras sala hasta llegar a una habitación ligeramente más grande que el resto.

El hombre se paró en medio de ella y Doflamingo se tuvo que contener y prácticamente esquivarle para no chocar contra su espalda.

—Le pido que espere aquí durante un momento señorito mientras voy a anunciar al señor de su llegada—comentó el hombre estirado volviéndose a mirarle por encima de sus gafas redondas—por favor, no dude en ponerse cómodo, un criado le traerá el té en unos instantes—le pidió indicándole uno de los sofás estampados del lugar.

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y fue a sentarse en unos de aquellos sofás mientras el mayordomo salía de la habitación. Se fijó entonces en las estanterías llenas de libros, el enorme escritorio de roble o en los mapas del mundo colgados por la habitación. Aquello sin lugar a dudas debería ser el estudio de la casa. Estaba observando la impresionante sala con los extraños cachivaches que tenía cuando un criado entró en la sala y dedicándole una tímida sonrisa plantó delante suyo una taza de porcelana blanca decorado con rosas. Dejó a su lado una tetera humeante y un plato de pequeñas galletas de mantequilla y, sin más, se retiró con una reverencia.

Doflamingo observó aquello extrañado. Nunca le habían tratado así, nunca le habían servido el té y no sabía muy bien como debía hacer aquello. ¿Debía esperar a su anfitrión?¿ Debía empezar él primero? ¿Había alguna clase de norma estúpida sobre el orden en que debía tomar aquello o en como coger la taza?

Su tripa gruñó hambrienta y cansada después de los nervios y el día de viaje, y sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó la decisión.

Estaba bebiendo el aromático té, deleitándose en el dulce sabor que tenía y en lo bien que sentaba algo caliente a su maltratado estomago, cuando los pasos se oyeron por fin en la habitación y de nuevo el mayordomo entró seguido de otro hombre.

El rubio se levantó al instante. Dispuesto a encarar a aquel hombre con el que estaría durante los próximos tres años de su vida. El hombre que había prometido cuidarle pero que aun no conocía en persona.

—Señor, aquí está el chico—anunció el mayordomo ceremoniosamente.

Y por fin, ambos hombres se vieron cara a cara.

Doflamingo tuvo que contener un salto de pura sorpresa.

Se había esperado al conde como alguien viejo y erudito que le enseñaría a comportarse y a hablar como un abuelo enseñaría a su querido nieto. Sin embargo lo que se encontró en cambio fue a un hombre con la mirada más fría que el hielo.

Debía rondar la treintena como mucho, tenía el pelo negro como la noche y unos impresionantes ojos gris metálico que le cautivaron desde el primer momento como un imán. Era un hombre alto, delgado y con el porte de quien sabe cómo dirigir un condado desde que tiene cinco años.

Y la persona más atractiva que jamás había visto.

Doflamingo sintió su cara calentarse, y todavía más nervioso desvió su mirada violeta de la gélida del hombre. ¿Qué cojones estaba pensando? Aquello estaba mal en muchos sentidos.

—Así que este es "su" hijo—comentó el hombre mirándole de pies a cabeza. Doflamingo aguantó el escrutinio sin mover ni un músculo, sintiéndose su cara calentarse por momentos— si realmente tenemos mucho que hacer—

Y Doflamingo frunció entonces el ceño ante semejante comentario. ¿Que había insinuado el otro?. El conde caminó sin embargo por la habitación hasta sentarse en el sofá enfrente de donde la taza del rubio humeaba todavía a medio beber, sin darle ni la más mínima importancia a lo dicho.

—Siéntate—ordenó despectivamente, como si hablase con un criado.

Doflamingo se sentó obediente apretando los puños. Algo no cuadraba allí. Estudió a su anfitrión mientras este tomaba la tetera que el mismo había tomado antes con una ligera muestra de asco.

El hombre había tenido desde que habían cruzado miradas una ligera mirada de desprecio en aquellos fríos ojos. Algo tan leve que era como si lo estuviese ocultando detrás de aquella mascara fría y sería, pero que al rubio no se le escapó en lo más mínimo. Porque conocía esa mirada. La había visto mil veces en las calles cuando era un huérfano.

Y eso sin contar el tono de asco con que el otro le hablaba, el moreno tenía una voz grave, dominante y calmada, pero al rubio había algo que seguía echándole para atrás.

—¿Como os llamáis?—pregunto rápidamente el otro.

—Doflamingo— respondió sin más.

El otro le miró intensamente frunciendo ligeramente el ceño durante un segundo como si hubiese hecho algo mal. Y otra vez el rubio sintió aquel nerviosismo y confusión en su cara.

—Sí, y tenéis una falta absoluta de modales y educación—comentó por lo bajo el otro mientras bebía de su taza con un gesto fluido y elegante.

—¿Perdón?—preguntó Doflamingo harto de aquella falsa actitud.

¿No había sido el otro el que había querido que fuese allí en primer lugar?¿Por qué ahora le trataba tan despectivamente?

—No es nada—respondió el otro de nuevo con aquel tono arrogante. Luego suspiró y sin dignarse todavía a mirarle siguió hablando—bueno, como le prometí a tu padre, intentare educaros como mejor pueda para quitaros las costumbres salvajes que tenéis ahora—explicó—pero no puedo prometer que consiga hacerlo en el poco tiempo del que dispongo y viendo con lo que tengo que trabajar—

Y de nuevo aquella mirada fría y helada mirándole por encima de la taza de porcelana. Como si no fuese más que una mancha en la impecable alfombra que era su vida. Esta vez Doflamingo fruncido el ceño y volvió a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos de lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños.

Pero se contuvo. Por su hermano y por la vida que le podría dar si conseguía hacer aquello. Porque no podía arruinar aquello el primer día que llegase. Así que en lugar de partirle la cara, asintió inocentemente y sonrió falsamente para joder al otro y demostrarle que por mucho que lo insultase no iba a poder con él.

Para su regocijo el otro volvió a fruncir el ceño esta vez durante dos míseros segundos.

—Mañana empezaremos con las clases—anunció el hombre dejando la taza en la mesa con un golpe fuerte y levantándose de repente—Bepo os acompañará a vuestra nueva habitación, será mejor que durmáis bien ya que seguramente os costara acostumbrarnos a vuestra nueva rutina— comentó sonriéndole esta vez de verdad antes de alejarse andando.

Y haciendo que el rubio temblara sabiendo que aquel "entrenamiento" iba a suponerle una tortura a manos del otro desde el primer momento.

Sin embargo, el otro se iba a dar contra una pared. No iba a poder con él por mucho que hiciera lo que le viniese en gana. Se había propuesto hacer aquello y por su hermano y si mismo que lo iba a conseguir.

—Por cierto señor ¿Podríais decirme vuestro nombre por favor? Creo que se os ha olvidado mencionarlo—respondió el rubio aun sentado dándole la espalda al otro. Con la clara diversión en su voz.

Escucho encantado al otro detenerse y girarse a mirarle. Prácticamente sintió los ojos del otro perforándole la nunca con odio y tuvo que contener la sonrisa satisfecha tras la taza de té.

—Me llamo Trafalgar Law, conde Shrewsbury y de Waterford—su voz sonaba calmada, pero el tono asqueado seguía oculto tras la empalagosidad de las palabras—y ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas _importantes_ qué hacer—

Y Doflamingo aceptó con rabia y elegancia aquella ultima bofetada.

Horas más tarde el rubio se tiró en la enorme cama de la enorme habitación que le habían asignado. Era una habitación grande, con una cama con dosel y todo lo que pudiese necesitar. Desde la ventana se veía el rosal de flores rojas, en la estantería había miles de libros y la enorme bañera que había en la habitación podría albergar al menos tres personas. Sin embargo el rubio no disfrutó de nada de esto. En cambio se había quitado la ropa incomoda que había tenido que llevar todo el día hasta quedarse totalmente desnudo y se había metido en la cama haciéndose un ovillo bajo las pesadas mantas.

Tenía unas terribles ganas de ponerse a llorar, cosa que llevaba años sin pasarle pero que aun así no podía evitar. La situación le superaba. Estaba solo por primera vez en su vida, en una casa extraña en la otra punta del país y con un hombre que debía ayudarle pero que en vez de ello le odiaba por algún extraño motivo. Echaba de menos a su hermano, echaba de menos su ropa, echaba de menos los campos del sur en los que corría entre las espigas de trigo persiguiendo a su hermano cuando era pequeño.

Se abrazó a si mismo entre las sabanas.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué el conde le odiaba? Él no le había hecho nada, aquello no tenía sentido, además había sido él el que le había ofrecido su ayuda en primer lugar, no tenía derecho a tratarle así.

Aquel hombre le confundía. Sabía que no se iban a llevar bien, ya odiaba al hombre y solo habían intercambiado algunas palabras, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en él. Aquella cara morena, aquellos labios finos, ese pelo negro que parecía tan suave al tacto. Por un momento a Doflamingo le pareció como una de aquellas rosas que decoraban la casa. Hermosa por fuera, pero que definitivamente te destrozaría la mano como si siquiera intentases tocarla.

Gimió frustrado por sus propios pensamientos. No le podía gustar un hombre. Aquello era el mayor pecado que se podía cometer en la sociedad, tenía que dejar aquello, concentrarse en el odio y punto. Porque nada bueno podría salir de aquello, ni para él ni para nadie.

Sin darse cuenta lentamente volvió a quedarse dormido presa del agotamiento que aquello le había supuesto y del debate interno que seguía manteniendo. El rubio soñó con unos ojos grises aquella noche. Unos ojos hipnóticos y preciosos pero que le miraban con un desprecio que le helaba el alma.

* * *

Bueno, no se si se ha entendido del todo lo de la herencia, aun así espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor dejad algun review que anime a la pobre autora.

Un beso y gracias por leer


	2. Tortura

Buenooo, no si os ha gustado mucho pero supongo que es normal XD después de todo son parejas bastante raras jajaja, en fin espero que os guste el cap, no sera tan denso como el anterior de todas formas n_n

* * *

Doflamingo volvió a apretar la mano en un fuerte puño debajo de la mesa mientras, de nuevo, el moreno sentado a su lado volvía a burlarse de él de la forma más mezquina posible.

—¿Es que eres idiota? Es ma- no na- ¿Es que no sabes ni leer? Dios, como puede un inculto como tú siquiera llegar a ser Duque, eres una total deshonra para la nobleza de este país—siguió el moreno incansable.

Doflamingo sintió como los dientes chirriaba dentro de su boca. Aun asi siguió mirando el libro de matemáticas que tenía delante sin levantar la vista. Llevaba dos días, solo dos malditos días, y ya había olvidado el número de veces en que había estrangulado al otro en su mente hasta que su cara se volvía de un precioso color azul.

Danza de salón, protocolo, etiqueta, música, matemáticas, economía, historia… tenía un puñado de asignaturas a cada cual más extravagante, y en cada una de ellas era el moreno el que le daba la clase. Pero desde el primer día el hombre ya había estado con aquella actitud. Tratándole como la mierda día sí y día también. Incluso cuando por fin conseguía hacer algo bien se reía de él alegando que por fin había conseguido hacer lo que un niño de tres años ya sabía.

No tenía ni un segundo libre, hasta cuando comía tenía que aprender modales, cuando se vestía, cuando se bañaba, hora tras hora minuto tras minuto su vida era una mierda por culpa del conde. Sentía su orgullo y dignidad siendo pisoteado miserablemente a cada momento sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No sé cómo puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien como tú, un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe leer correctamente una frase—

El moreno siguió con su monólogo de lo imbécil que era mientras se reclinaba cómodamente en la cara silla de la sala. Era un lugar más pequeño que el despacho del primer día y solo tenía aquella mesa alta rodeada de sillas, la chimenea encendida para caldear el ambiente y algunos sillones más cómodos en los que se sentarse a descansar o leer.

Doflamingo quiso gritar entre aquellas paredes. Ya era un milagro que supiese leer viniendo de donde venía. El otro no tenía ningún derecho a restregarle algunos errores como si fuese algo horrible. Y lo peor es que sabía que el otro sabía de dónde venía y el milagro que leer le suponía. Y aquello le cabreaba aun más. Por que leer era una de las pocas cosas de las que podía sentirse orgulloso. En el orfanato era él el que leía las historias para dormir a los niños ya que ni las cuidadoras sabían. Y le encantaba. Ver sus caras emocionadas, sus ojos brillando y la sorpresa en su cara. Le hacían sentirse orgulloso.

Y ahora el conde le salía con aquello.

—Ya basta—gritó por fin plantando sus manos en la mesa y levantándose indignado—no tengo por qué aguantar esto—

Los ojos del otro brillaron por fin triunfantes y Doflamingo se mordió el labio frustrado. Mirada. Había perdido los nervios y saltado como el otro había querido, como una marioneta en sus manos. Era idiota por haber caído en algo tan obvio. Ahora la cosa solo podía ir a peor.

Como siempre tuvo que bajar la mirada ante la helada que le dedicó el otro.

Veía aquellos ojos cada noche en sus sueños, brillando sobre él como una funesta sombra. En sus sueños el moreno seguía metiéndose con él, seguía empujándole hasta el límite de su paciencia pero de una manera mucho más creativa. Allí el otro le devoraba por completo, le hacía rendirse y sucumbir ante cada cosa que hacía dejándole exhausto y rendido a él sin remedio. Pero después cambiaba. Después de dejarle sin aliento le abrazaba y le susurraba palabras amables acunándole en sus brazos con cariño hasta que se dormía. A Doflamingo le encantaba aquella otra versión y aquellos momentos. Se sentía protegido y seguro como nunca.

Sentía que por fin había encontrado su sitio en el mundo.

Doflamingo se había levantado cada mañana húmedo y ardiendo de necesidad por el moreno mientras que en su mente se odiaba y rechazaba cada pensamiento con asco. ¿Qué cojones? Aquello estaba mal, tan mal que podían matarle como alguien se enterase de aquello. Pero aun así no podía negar el revoloteo inquieto que sentía en su pecho al acordarse del sueño.

Y por eso era volver a observar aquellos ojos grises y volvía a sucumbir a aquellas fantasías siendo incapaz de aguantarle la mirada sin sonrojarse.

Aun así esta vez se negaba a aguantar aquello. Odiaba a ese hombre con toda su alma, y por mucho que le atrajese físicamente aquel era su límite.

—¿Que estás haciendo niño? Siéntate, la clase no ha acabado—siguió presionándole el otro pero ahora con aquella sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

—¿Por qué haces esto?¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te he hecho?—exigió saber frustrado.

—No sé a que te refieres, y si has aprendido algo en estos días siéntate y comportarte como el maldito duque que eres—

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero—siguió el otro frunciendo el ceño sin dejar que el otro cambiase de tema y encarando por primera vez al conde.

Esta vez el hombre se levantó también, aunque con aquella eterna calma y elegancia que siempre tenía, y le miró a los ojos fijamente. Le superaba en altura por varios centímetros, pero a pesar de aquello lo que más seguía intimidando a Doflamingo era aquel odio frío y distante que el otro le profesaba.

—Siéntate—repitió el hombre mirándole dominantemente en una orden directa y absoluta.

Doflamingo apretó los puños fuertemente sobre la mesa.

—No—

Y al instante siguiente una bofetada cruzó su cara.

Rápida y punzante dejándole con los ojos abiertos y un dolor picante en la mejilla golpeada. Y un dolor y frustración aun más grande en su orgullo.

—Aprende tu lugar de una vez niño. No eres nadie ni nunca serás nadie sin mi ayuda. Así que si te digo que te sientes tu obedeces al instantes y me haces una reverencia de paso agradeciéndome que gaste mi tiempo contigo ¿entiendes?—

La mano del moreno voló desde el otro lado de la mesa a la barbilla del rubio sujetándola dominantemente. Con el pulgar apretando la zona del golpe en un doloroso recordatorio. Violeta contra plateado pelearon intensamente. Doflamingo seguía todavía demasiado impactado por la bofetada como para responder de cualquier forma y el moreno seguía mirándole tan arrogantemente que se sentía totalmente indefenso y superado por la situación.

—He dicho que si has entendido niño—repitió el hombre con aquel tono de voz imperativo levantándole la barbilla y observándole amenazadoramente.

Doflamingo asintió. Atontado ante aquella intensidad y sin saber que más hacer para que el otro dejase de mirarle tan fijamente y le soltase.

—Bien, y ahora siéntate y acabemos con esta estupidez—dijo de nuevo soltándole bruscamente pero mirándole con la helada mirada, como retándole a desobedecerle de nuevo.

Doflamingo se sentó lentamente en la silla, aun sorprendido, pero con la rabia resurgiendo de nuevo en él intensamente mientras el golpe empezaba a enrojecer y su orgullo se volvía a ir a la mierda. No volvió a mirar al moreno a los ojos en toda la clase, pero ojala la siguiente lección fuera de esgrima, porque necesitaba golpearle y devolvérselo de alguna manera.

—Vuelve a leer el ejercicio y intenta demostrarme que sirves para algo—

Tenía que contenerse y aguantar. Por su hermano, por el mismo, y para restregárselo al otro en la cara. Doflamingo apretó los puños cabreado, retomando la lectura y rezando internamente por que la erección en sus pantalones hubiese desaparecido para cuando acabase la clase.

.

.

.

Law en su despacho volvió a releer por encima la carta que había recibido de su subordinado en Londres anunciando la llegada de otro de sus barcos mercantes. Otra fortuna en seda y especias de Asia que aumentaría todavía más su, ya de por sí, abundante riqueza.

Law se recostó cansado en el sillón de seda bordada de color negro azulado frotándose los ojos mientras releía el informe. Le había dado una hora libre al niño insolente ya que él también necesitaba un maldito descanso y poner al día algunas cosas. Pero en vez de dedicarse a una de sus pasiones y descansar, se había puesto a adelantar el trabajo atrasado.

Como siempre.

—Debería descansar señor—anunció su viejo mayordomo entrando por la puerta junto con un carrito con el té de la tarde después de pedirle permiso para pasar con dos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Dejando las hojas a un lado en el escritorio de madera oscura, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y se arremangó las mangas hasta los codos relajándose y poniéndose cómodo por primera vez en varios días.

—Solo será un momento Bepo—le respondió al viejo hombre sonriendo mientras volvía a tomar las hojas entre las manos.

De repente unas risas se oyeron desde fuera y ambos hombres se giraron sorprendidos a la ventana que presidía el enorme despacho.

El niño rubio corría por el cuidado jardín perseguido por su San Bernardo totalmente descalzo y sin importarle una mierda mancharse de barrio o el hecho de que, un duque, no debería estar haciendo aquello. Llevaba días lloviendo y el jardín seguía bastante mojado, pero con los tímidos rayos de sol que habían salido hoy, todo brillaba intensamente. Con el rubio justo en medio como el actor principal de una obra de magia.

—¿Que está haciendo el idiota ahora?—preguntó el conde con un total cabreo mientras observaba como su perro se tiraba encima del chico y este patinaba por el empapado jardín cayéndose de espaldas y manchando de barro y agua la carísima ropa.

Y mientras tanto sin dejar de reír con aquella risa pura y clara que nunca le había oído.

—Solo está jugando señor, déjele estar, el chico necesita relajarse después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar—respondió el mayordomo defendiendo al idiota.

—Tiene dieciocho años Bepo, no es edad para estar jugando en un jardín a la vista de todos, además, no es que tengamos tanto tiempo como para semejantes estupideces—siguió el otro frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba al chico ahora correr pringado de barro tras el perro que huía.

—Señor ¿podría preguntar que tiene en contra del chico?—preguntó de repente Bepo.

Law volvió a fulminar la carta en sus manos repentinamente tenso. Como siempre aquel hombre sabía leerle como un libro abierto y como siempre, era demasiado listo.

—No sé de que hablas—

Bepo suspiró.

—Señor, le conozco desde que era un niño, por favor, evítese esto—

Law gruñó comportándose ahora él como el niño. Luego dejó la carta en la mesa y mientras el mayordomo le preparaba el té Law observó el proceso pensando en la mejor forma de afrontar la respuesta.

—Es un bastardo—dijo por fin entrecruzando las manos sobre la mesa y mirándolas fijamente— un hijo ilegitimo, un mestizo...no merece heredar lo que le dejó su padre, no estará nunca a la altura, no tiene sangre noble—

Bepo suspiró de nuevo mirándole con aquella mirada que el moreno tanto odiaba. ¿Decepción?¿enfado? Nunca había conseguido descifrarla pero el efecto que le provocaba siempre era el mismo.

—Nadie en la corte aceptara a un bastardo, los nobles nunca aceptan a alguien con sangre de plebeyo como la suya, nadie le respetará, y con la falta de cerebro que tiene gastara la fortuna en meros meses, es mejor que se marche y se rinda de una vez— siguió intentando excusarse el moreno ante aquellos viejos ojos.

—¿Por eso le hace la vida imposible?¿Quiere que se vaya de aquí?¿usted también desprecia sus orígenes?—

Law asintió impotente sabiendo que mentir no serviría de nada contra aquel hombre. Tomó impotente la taza de té y bebió un sorbo a pesar de que la bebida estaba ardiendo.

Bepo bajó la cabeza y volvió a recoger todo lo que había usado en absoluto silencio antes de volver a empujar el carrito por donde había venido. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta, el hombre se detuvo y le miro una última vez.

—No voy a decir nada señor ya que lo que haga usted no es de mi incumbencia—dijo mirándole de reojo—pero me gustaría recordarle que el chico no es el único en la casa con sangre de "plebeyo"—

Y sin más cerró la puerta claramente ofendido.

Law frunció el ceño.

—Mierda—comentó observando de nuevo al chico revolcándose por su jardín con el enorme perro encima y con una brillante cara de felicidad.

.

.

.

Doflamingo estiró la espalda y mordiéndose el labio fuertemente, movió la mano suavemente intentando que el sonido que emitía el violín fuese suave y elegante. La cosa empezó bien y el Do de la partitura sonó claro y firme entre los muros de la estancia en la que estaban.

Era uno de aquellos salones grandes y vacíos donde se celebraban bailes de la nobleza llenos de elegantes vestidos y risas por las esquinas, y donde el sonido reverberaba como en un auditorio. Doflamingo estaba de pie justo en medio de la redonda habitación con columnas hasta el techo, con el instrumento apoyado en el hombro, y una partitura abierta enfrente suyo.

Aquello era tan incomodo, la ropa que se había puesto ese día le asfixiaba más que de costumbre, era demasiado pegada y demasiado tiesa en comparación con lo que solía llevar. Y además, el hecho de que llevase más de dos horas en la misma posición de pie y con los brazos en alto sujetando el trasto no ayudaba mucho a su comodidad.

Aun así no se atrevía a moverse en lo más mínimo ni mucho menos quejarse debido al hombre moreno que paseaba dando vueltas a su alrededor sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un segundo, atento a cualquier posible fallo.

El moreno vestía hoy de negro: camisa larga negra con los primeros botones abiertos dejando al descubierto su fuerte clavícula, chaqueta abierta y decorada con hilo plateado, pantalón negro, botas negras, cinturón de cuero oscuro…aumentando aun más aquel aura fría y distante que siempre tenía. Incluso los tacones de sus botas emitían un sonido fuerte y tenebroso cada vez que golpeaban el suelo de mármol.

Como una cantinela funesta.

Doflamingo tragó saliva cansado de todo aquello. Su mano volvió a moverse para tocar un Mi frotando el arco sobre las cuerdas del instrumento.

Y un sonido estridente sonó por la sala prácticamente rompiéndole los tímpanos.

Una fusta golpeó al instante su hombro y el rubio contuvo el ligero dolor del latigazo. Dios ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de la partitura aquella vez. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido por los incansables golpes que el otro le daba arrogantemente cada vez que fallaba una nota. Con aquella fina fusta de cuero flexible que el otro manejaba amenazadoramente en sus manos.

Había soñado ya varias veces con el otro y aquella fusta mordiendo su indefensa piel en el momento y lugar precisos para hacerle gemir de placer. Y para desgracia suya había tenido que contenerse varias veces para no excitarse en medio de aquellas clases cuando el otro la sacaba y manejaba tan hábilmente contra su persona.

Cada vez que el cuero golpeaba su piel el rubio no solo tenía que controlar el dolor, sino la excitación que sentía cuando su mente al instante recordaba el maldito sueño y lo que el otro le había hecho.

Odiaba aquella tortura, pero no podía evitar admitir que el método era efectivo, había dado solo cinco clases de violín en la semana que llevaban juntos y había aprendido ya solfeo y a tocar una maldita partitura como si llevase toda una vida de ensayos.

Y nunca se equivocaba en la misma nota.

—¿De verdad, ¿Cuántas veces has repetido ya esto?—empezó incansable Law con la cantinela de siempre—¿crees que podrás tocar algo decente antes de la cena o llamo al perro para que te enseñe a tocar la partitura a ladridos y esto se parezca más a la música? —

Doflamingo apretó los puños sobre el mástil del violín y tensó la mandíbula. Gracias a dios la escénica de rebelión no se había vuelto a producir y Doflamingo estaba aprendiendo a controlar su enfado y frustración como un maestro del engaño. Para regocijo suyo y cabreo de su profesor.

—Repítelo niño—Y otro golpe se estrelló contra la curva de su espalda haciéndole apretar los ojos torturado— y estira la espalda, eres un Duque, no un mendigo pidiendo limosna—

Doflamingo obedeció furioso sintiendo el golpe marcándose en su piel como fuego vivo. Dios la maldita fusta. Esta vez su brazo y muñeca volaron por el aire arrastrando el arco con más cuidado que la última vez.

Y esta vez consiguió pasar la mitad de la partitura antes de que otro chirrido resonase por la estancia.

Doflamingo paró al instante de tocar bajando los cansados brazos. Cerrando lo ojos y bajando la cabeza esperó la reprimenda y el consiguiente golpe marcar su cuerpo.

El conde paró en seco justo detrás suyo.

—Otra vez— fue lo único que dijo el hombre retomando al instante su marcha como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Doflamingo abrió entonces los ojos sorprendido. ¿Solo eso?¿Nada más? ¿Y el golpe vengativo? Sin poderlo evitar tardo un poco más en levantar los brazos y volver a poner el arco sobre le violín de lo que le hubiese gustado, aun demasiado sorprendido por aquello.

Pero aquello era una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Si había sido un descuido del mayor, que se jodiese.

Con concentración volvió a empezar desde el principio lentamente. La melodía volvió a surgir del instrumento y de nuevo el moreno paseó en torno suyo como un león pasea alrededor de su presa.

Doflamingo no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo a ver si le pasaba algo ya que aquello era demasiado extraño. Sin embargo lo único que vio en sus ojos fue aquellas ojeras negras rodeándolos y el mar de hielo que siempre los inundaba. Frunció el ceño confuso sin saber que pensar.

"Buah, lo que sea, me da igual, céntrate en la música"

Lentamente fue llegando a aquella parte donde había fallado la ultima vez, Sol, Re, Do, Mi…esta vez cuando su brazo se movió la suave nota les rodeo en vez del horrible chirrido de antes. Doflamingo soltó un suave suspiro de alivio y con calma acabó la canción hasta llegar al final de la hoja sin ningún fallo.

Por fin, después de dos malditas horas.

Lentamente volvió a bajar los brazos esperando más instrucciones, pero el moreno solo se paró enfrente suyo y le quitó el violín de las manos con extremo cuidado. Como si lo que sujetase en sus manos fuese un bebe en lugar de un trozo de madera con cuerdas pegadas.

—Bien hecho—dijo el conde entonces.

Y de nuevo el rubio no supo como tomarse aquello. Aquella era la primera vez que el moreno le felicitaba por algo o que le reconocía algo. No sabía qué pasaba. A lo mejor el otro solamente estaba cansado y había bajado la guardia, pero Doflamingo solo pudo sonreír abiertamente ante aquel comentario sintiendo su orgullo asomarse dudoso por la rendija de la oscura y deprimente habitación donde había pasado los últimos días.

—Gracias— respondió.

Y entonces el otro se le quedo mirando por un momento fijamente. Abriendo los ojos sorprendido y sin moverse. Doflamingo en respuesta le miró curioso y el otro frunció el ceño entonces desviando la mirada.

Lentamente el conde se retiró a una mesa donde estaba la funda del violín y lo guardo cuidadosamente.

—Mañana practicaremos con el piano, pero creo que eso es todo por hoy—dijo mientras se volvía de nuevo a encararle pero aun sin mirarle a los ojos.—Mañana empezaremos también con la clase práctica de esgrima, descansa y prepárate para ello—

Doflamingo entonces asintió ligeramente emocionado. Esgrima. Iba a aprender a luchar con espadas. Como los caballeros de la reina, como los soldados del ejército y como los héroes de las leyendas. Aprender a luchar era el sueño de todo niño. Sonriendo de nuevo feliz realizó una ligera reverencia a su anfitrión y se marcho rápidamente de la sala sin poder contener la alegría en su cara.

El conde sin embargo se quedó en el salón apretando los puños fuertemente y con su vista fulminando el lugar donde hacía segundos antes el chico había estado.

Con la sonrisa del otro gravada en su mente y el odio inundando sus venas.

* * *

En fin, se que no ha pasado nada "divertido" pero quería poner como llevan lo de la relación y eso y el porque Law le odia tanto jeje. Creo que me esta quedando un poquillo raro, sobre todo Doffy y sus ideas, pero espero que os haya gustado n_n

En fin gracias por leer y por favor dejad algún review guapos


	3. Confusión

Buaaa, lamento el retraso guapos, pero andaba haciendo un examen y no tenía mucho tiempo para actualizar T^T. Pero ya esta, espero que os guste n_n

* * *

El moreno miró al chico seriamente mientras sostenía la delgada espada ante su cara en el antiguo saludo reglamentario. Su otra mano estaba apoyada a su espalda y sus pies estaban lo suficientemente separados como para mantener el equilibrio y poder atacar rápidamente.

Enfrente de suyo el chico rubio le copiaba la postura rigurosamente vestido como él, con las protecciones y la ropa elegante pero cómoda para pelear. Law le observó sarcástico. Aunque realmente el menor no mostraba nada y no podía decirle ni recriminarle nada en su postura o actitud, Law podía leerle perfectamente.

Doflamingo le miraba con los ojos en llamas. Sabía que el otro había estado esperando aquello, una forma de vengarse de él y de devolverle lo que le había hecho.

Quería molerle a golpes.

Law quiso burlarse de él. ¿En serio se esperaba poder vengarse de él de aquella forma?¿De un espadachín experto?¿Tan idiota era?

Aun así Law no dijo nada. Si era idiota mejor para él. Después de todo, aunque lo negase con toda su alma, él también soñaba con vengarse y hacer daño al chico.

Así que sin más, dio la orden.

Ambos retiraron la espada de su cara y la alzaron en el aire apuntando al contrario mientras su otra mano se ocultaba tras su espalda. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente. A su lado, un sirviente pelirrojo que limpiaba las ventanas y, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Sacchi, contuvo la respiración temblando ligeramente.

Pero Law le ignoró con su atención únicamente centrada en el chico. Sus ojos se movieron letales, siguiendo el movimiento que el chico impaciente había empezado a hacer. Era tan estúpido, todo el mundo sabía que en una pelea había que tener paciencia y estudiar primero al oponente. Como te dejases llevar por tus sentimientos como el chico estaba haciendo, estabas perdido.

Law esquivó fácilmente el ataque, y con una práctica y experiencia de años de practica, giró la muñeca golpeando el antebrazo del rubio con fuerza.

Uno a cero. Según las reglas el mejor de tres ganaba.

Doflamingo gruñó ante aquel punto perdido, pero aun así aún le quedaban otros dos intentos.

Retirándose, volvió a la posición del principio, con la espada frente a su cara. Otra orden por parte del moreno y de nuevo comenzó el enfrentamiento. Esta vez el rubio se contuvo más y no le atacó tan directamente. En su lugar bailó alrededor suyo repartiendo algunas estocadas experimentales más hasta que finalmente se abalanzó sobre él. Esta segunda vez a Law le costó un poco más mantenerle a raya, y tuvo que acabar admitiendo que el rubio aprendía deprisa. Demasiado deprisa.

Sobre todo cuando tenía la suficiente motivación.

Aun así, el rubio seguía sin tener la suficiente experiencia para ganarle, ni la suficiente práctica. Era su primer combate de esgrima después de todo. Law volvió a ganar aquel combate, y el siguiente y el siguiente. Cada vez que ganaba intentaba corregir al rubio, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no hacía falta hacer algo así y que el rubio nunca caía en la misma estratagema dos veces.

Un poco de práctica y seguramente el rubio podría llegar a ser uno de los mayores espadachines del reino.

Y eso le jodía. Odiaba al rubio y quería su miseria, no que triunfase y se convirtiese en alguien decente.

Aun así al cabo de dos horas tuvo que concluir la clase sintiéndose ligeramente frustrado consigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía el otro ser tan bueno con aquello? Sus reflejos eran demasiado rápidos, su mirada demasiado aguda y sus movimientos cada vez más precisos. En el último combate a Law le costó unos buenos veinte minutos desarmar al chico y cuando lo hizo, se sentía más cansado que nunca.

—Mañana tendremos el día libre—le dijo al chico mientras ambos se quitaban las protecciones y dejaban los floretes—tengo cosas que atender y negocios que requieren mi atención, aprovecha el tiempo para relajarte y repasar—

El chico asintió sin siquiera mirarle mientras, sentado en el suelo a su lado, se quitaba una espinillera. Una muchedumbre de sirvientes se había reunido en la sala para ver el enfrentamiento mientras fingían tristemente limpiar la sala.

Law les dedicó una mirada asesina y rápidamente volvieron a estar solos en el lugar.

— ¿Podría ir a recorrer el jardín mañana?¿Con el caballo?—preguntó entonces el chico.

Law se acordó entonces de la bronca que le había echado el otro día por lo del perro en el jardín. Desde entonces el chico no había vuelto a salir de la casa, y el conde había visto con enfado como su alegre San Bernardo gimoteaba y lloraba detrás del rubio pidiéndole atención.

Y aunque al principio se negó a dejar salir al otro fuera de la casa para que volviese a liarla, se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, no era tan mala idea, después de todo, parecía mucho más civilizado y estaría fuera de la casa.

Levantándose y dedicándole una última mirada al chico, que seguía sin mirarle a los ojos, aceptó.

—Puedes irte—le dijo al chico—pero no te alejes mucho, ni tampoco se te ocurra galopar—

El rubio asintió, y sin más, se levantó él también del suelo y dedicándole una reverencia pero aún sin decirle nada, se marchó del lugar volviendo a dejarle sólo como siempre.

.

.

.

Después del entrenamiento de la mañana, Doflamingo corrió a su habitación para quitarse el sudor y cansancio de la mañana. Tenía un día libre. Un día entero. El primero desde hacía semanas, aún no se lo podía creer. Mientras se arrancaba la ropa comenzó a hacer planes para el día siguiente: montaría a caballo durante toda la mañana, leería libros de antiguas historias en la enorme biblioteca por la tarde, también tenía que jugar con Vergo, el San Bernardo y…

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo se paseó por la enorme habitación sin prisa alguna dirigiéndose al baño. El baño, como todo lo demás en la casa, era enorme, la bañera era siempre lo que llamaba la atención al principio, con poderosas garras de bronce saliendo por los lados y el grifo con la cabeza de un poderoso león. También había una letrina y un mueble con un pequeño lavabo para lavarse la cara, y armarios con toallas, peines, jabones con aromas, cuchillas de afeitar y demás cosas que pudiese necesitar.

Doflamingo abrió de inmediato la llave del agua caliente esperando a que la bañera se llenase. La verdad es que nunca se había bañado con agua caliente hasta llegar a aquella casa con aquel extraño sistema, pero descubrió con agrado que aquella sería una de las cosas a las que rápidamente se acostumbraría.

A Doflamingo le encantaba bañarse allí. Se podía tumbar durante horas en el agua caliente mientras miraba por la ventana las nubes ondulando sobre las colinas verdes y las flores blancas del rosal.

Sin embargo aquella vez estaba demasiado nervioso por su día libre y no disfrutó del todo de la experiencia. Llenó la bañera solamente hasta la mitad, agarró uno de los jabones con olor a lavanda y, metiéndose en la bañera, comenzó a frotarse con ganas hasta dejarse la piel ligeramente roja. Al cabo de un rato, el rubio dejó el jabón, se sumergió en el agua para aclararse y salió de la bañera chorreando agua y con el pelo pegado a la frente. Tomó una de las esponjosas toallas del baño y secándose por encima, acabó enrollándosela a la cintura.

A continuación volvió a su habitación en busca de la incómoda ropa. Y fue entonces cuando escuchó los irritados golpes en la puerta. Pensando al instante que sería Bepo, el mayordomo, con alguna nueva orden o con los libros que le había pedido hacía días, ni se preocupó en vestirse ni arreglarse cuando abrió la puerta.

Y entonces se encontró con el Conde con cara de cabreo y aquellas ropas negras que tanto adoraba vestir.

Ambos se quedaron mirando ligeramente sorprendidos.

Law había ido a los aposentos del chico en persona ya que necesitaba pedirle algunas cosas para mañana, entre ellas que no le molestase ni la liase, y no había podido encontrar a Bepo para avisarle. Así que, por primera vez, le tocó a él ir a la habitación del chico.

Y entonces, después de tirarse unos buenos diez minutos llamando, el crió le abría medio desnudo.

Law, más sorprendido que otra cosa por la falta de pudor del menor, solo pudo quedarse contemplando embobado el cuerpo del otro.

Su piel, aún mojada por el agua, era mucho más pálida que la suya pero de un agradable color dorado. Sus delgadas caderas desaparecían debajo de la diminuta toalla, dejando muy poco a la imaginación y transformándose en aquellas largas y fuertes piernas. A decir verdad todo era sorprendentemente fuerte en el chico, desde los brazos y aquellos orgullosos hombros hasta sus pectorales y aquel apretado estómago.

Definitivamente, tuvo que aceptar Law, el chico era atractivo. Y eso sin contar con el revuelto y empapado pelo rubio que caía rebelde por su frente y aquellos extraños ojos violetas que le miraban con una adorable sorpresa y confusión.

—Lo lamento—balbuceó de repente el chico, sacándole de su escrutinio—no creí que...usted…es decir—

Y de nuevo el chico evitaba su mirada y se pasaba una mano por el pelo mientras un enorme sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Law frunció el ceño.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó controlando su tono de voz para que no revelase nada.

El chico volvió a dedicarle una mirada sorprendida y luego, asintiendo y volviendo a apartar los ojos modestamente de su persona, se apartó para dejarle entrar. Law ni dudó y avanzó con paso firme hasta el centro de la habitación, si le sorprendió el desastre de ropas y libros que había dentro, no lo dejó notar.

—Solo vengo a decirte algunas cosas para el día de mañana, será solo un momento—dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico rubio seriamente.

El otro solo asintió y se giró a cerrar la puerta.

Y entonces Law se fijó por primera vez en la enorme cicatriz recorriendo la espalda del rubio en un profundo corte hacía años curado. Se la había hecho con algo afilado, de eso estaba seguro por las características de la cicatriz, y definitivamente tenía que haber dolido muchísimo. Ligeras marcas surcaban de vez en cuando la herida, como cicatrices de lo que en su momento debieron de ser los puntos para cerrarla, pero estaban tan mal hechos y tan desastrosos que prácticamente parecía que se los había tenido que coser él mismo.

Algo en su interior se revolvió furioso, y Law apretó las manos en sus brazos, confuso.

Definitivamente no le gustaba aquella cicatriz.

El chico sin embargo no pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio y tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la enorme cama para sentarse en ella. Los ojos de Law bajaron traicioneros a su redondo trasero observando cómo se movía bajo la toalla cuando el otro caminaba. Por fin el chico se sentó y volvió a mirarle expectante.

Y Law por primera vez en su vida se quedó en blanco.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio esperando una conversación que no comenzaba. Law se iba cabreando más a cada momento consigo mismo por aquello, pero a la vez se negaba a reconocer aquel desliz. Por fin el rubio tosió incómodo apartando su hipnótica mirada violeta de la suya e intentando empezar él la conversación.

—Iba usted a contarme algo sobre mañana si no recuerdo mal—empezó el menor.

Y al instante algo hizo click en la cabeza del mayor y recordó lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, mañana vienen ciertas personas para hacer negocios—explicó—me gustaría que te mantuvieses apartado del estudio y el salón—ordenó mezquinamente— todavía no estás preparado para enfrentarte a la corte y no quiero que empieces rumores extraños ni problemas que sean inconvenientes—

El rubio asintió, bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños de nuevo humillado.

No estaba preparado, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, solo era un niño…

—También quiero que te portes bien y no causes ningún tipo de problema que nos pueda afectar, como lo del perro—

—No lo haré—le respondió el rubio con una mirada dolida pero decidida que de nuevo revolvió algo dentro del mayor—planeaba montar a caballo por la mañana y leer por la tarde—anunció para ver sin el otro estaba de acuerdo.

Law asintió.

—Está bien, aunque será mejor que cabalgues por la tarde, mañana lloverá por la mañana—anunció con la precisión de quien lleva toda la vida viviendo en el mismo valle.

Doflamingo volvió a asentir conforme. No tenía ningún problema de cuándo, él solo quería montar. El conde seguía mirándole fijamente y Doflamingo cada vez estaba más nervioso. Nunca había sentido pudor por su desnudez, pero por primera vez con aquel hombre sentía la necesidad de ponerse las ropas asfixiantes.

—Bueno pues eso era todo, te veré para cenar a las seis—

Doflamingo volvió a asentir y levantándose se dirigió a la puerta mientras el otro le seguía. Con una mano mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar al otro. Law salió al salón y se volvió a mirarle una última vez.

Algo brilló en sus ojos helados volviendo a dejar al rubio sin aire.

—Conde—dijo realizando una reverencia de despedida.

Y sin más cerró la puerta sintiendo su corazón palpitar y su entrepierna endurecerse ¿Que cojones?

Fuera de la puerta Law apretó los puños. Antes de que el otro cerrase la puerta había sentido el estúpido impulso de quitarle de la frente uno de aquellos mechones rubios y mojados, de acariciarle la mejilla y estrecharle entre sus brazos hasta que dejase de poner aquella maldita mirada.

Se había contenido a duras penas. Pero luego el otro había cerrado la puerta y se había vuelto a alejar de él. Y de nuevo aquella sensación molesta y desagradable había aparecido en su pecho.

Enfadado quiso echar la puerta abajo y perseguir al rubio. Quiso gritarle y volverle a sentar en la cama debajo de él intentando quitarle aquella expresión de la cara. Quería volver a mirar aquellos ojos violetas y perderse en ellos, recorrer aquella herida en su espalda y besarla mientras escuchaba su historia...

Gruñó apretando los puños enfadado.

Y se alejó por el pasillo dispuesto a perderse en otra montaña de papeles.

.

.

.

Law entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su habitación a pesar de lo que la gente pudiese pensar, no era de las más grandes de la casa. Era más bien pequeña, con una cama, escritorio, un armario y la puerta del baño individual.

Pero tampoco necesitaba mucho más.

Lo de aparentar riqueza y una buena posición no se necesitaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes ya que los invitados nunca pisaban su habitación. Los cuadros caros y decoraciones de oro estaban en otras partes de la casa donde los invitados pudiesen verlos.

Law suspiró cansado acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde. Había estado toda la tarde dando órdenes a los criados para preparar todo para la visita de mañana. Hablando con el chef sobre un menú, eligiendo mantelería, arreglando el jardín, limpiando la casa para que todo estuviese perfecto. Los invitados solo estarían un rato, hablarían por la mañana, luego comerían algo leve y suponía que se irían a mitad de la tarde.

Era algo pesado traer invitados a la casa, pero era necesario para mantener algunos negocios. Aun así cuando su cuerpo tocó el colchón fue como si todo el cansancio del día y de lo que aún quedaba por hacer le cayese encima. Law no se esforzó en luchar contra él y simplemente se echó hacia atrás hasta que se tumbó parcialmente en la cama.

Y de nuevo su mente voló al momento en el que había visto al chico en su cuarto medio desnudo.

Desde que le había visto su mente no podía apartarse de aquella imagen, de sus ojos dolidos, de la cicatriz en su espalda, del fuerte pecho cubierto de gotas transparentes y resbaladizas…No entendía qué le pasaba. Nunca se había obsesionado tanto con alguien y no entendía por qué pasaba ahora. Tal vez fuese algún remordimiento de conciencia por todo lo que le había hecho. No, se había portado como se tenía que portar, el niño no debería heredar el título y cuando antes se diese cuenta mejor.

Pero aun así la imagen seguía acechándole, las sonrisas tristes, los ojos violetas. Tenía que acabar con aquella repentina obsesión, se acabaría pasando con los días, de eso estaba seguro, pero cuando antes lo hiciese, mejor. Y mientras tanto lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer algo para distraerse, algo que le mantuviese tanto mental como físicamente ocupado.

Levantándose recogió ligeramente la habitación, se dio un baño rápido, se puso algo de ropa ancha y tomo un libro de la montaña en su escritorio abriéndolo por la mitad.

Mañana sería un día largo e intenso, aunque con un poco de suerte conseguiría acabarlo pronto, tal vez podría convencer al chico de dar algunas clases antes de dormir. Había practicado bastante y había mejorado a un nivel sorprendente, eso se lo tenía que conceder, aunque se resentía en matemáticas o en geografía el chico a este ritmo alcanzaría el nivel necesario.

Había prometido a su padre que le educaría en una de las miles de charlas que habían tenido en su tiempo, y, suspirando, se intentó volver a convencer a sí mismo de que aquello era su deber y obligacion. Respetaba al viejo duque, y además, como conde, tampoco se había podido negar ante semejante orden de un superior por mucho que no le gustase.

Aunque tampoco es que le molestase educar al hijo de un duque, en la corte ya se le conocía por su ingenio e inteligencia y muchos le respetaban por aquello. Ya había enseñado a hijos de otros nobles, y enseñar a alguien en mayor rango siempre suponía un ligero beneficio y mejora de imagen para él. Y educar el hijo de un duque, la nobleza más alta del país, siempre aportaba bastante honor a su casa aunque el chico fuese un plebeyo idiota.

Con aquellos ojos violetas y aquel pelo rubio y brillante como el sol.

De repente gruñó frustrado. De nuevo sus pensamientos se desviaban al chico. Bajando la mirada comenzó a leer el libro de medicina que había encontrado, era un viejo tomo chino lo suficientemente denso como para mantener la mente distraída.

Y a los diez minutos su mente volvía a estar pensando en su molesto invitado.

Aquella noche Law peleó contra si mismo, y la luz de su cuarto estuvo encendida hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

Jajaja, bueno la cosa empieza a avanzar, ya iba siendo hora, a ver que pasa ahora y como torturamos a Law XD

Muchas gracias por leer guapos, un beso y gracias por los reviews.

(Por cierto** Kariin-chan**, como anónimo la pagina no me deja contestarte directamente, así que te contesto por aquí si no te importa. Bepo se refería a si mismo en esa conversación, Law es demasiado perfecto como para tener antepasados que no sean de sangre noble jeje. Por otra parte que es difícil imaginarse a un Doffy así de bueno e inocente, pero estoy cansada de verle de malo y quiero darle una oportunidad en este fic. Y en cuanto a Kidd, aun le quedan un par de capítulos para que salga, ten un poquillo de paciencia y ya le tendrás por aqui. Bueno muchas gracias por el review cielo, me alegro que te guste n_n )

Pos eso chicos, un abrazo.

Chauu~


	4. Aceptándolo

Bueno gente, ya teneis el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

Una semana después tanto Law como Doflamingo comían tranquilamente en el enorme comedor de la mansión. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el sol brillaba intensamente en el exterior, iluminándolo todo y resaltando los colores. Pero en el fondo ambos sabían que la ilusión duraría poco. Ya quedaba poco para la llegada del otoño y los árboles empezaban a vestir los típicos colores rojos y amarillos mientras dejaban caer sus hojas.

Pero de todas formas se agradecía algo de sol después de tanta lluvia.

Doflamingo por su parte miraba intensamente el plato que el sirviente pelirrojo le había servido aquel día dudando ligeramente. El plato consistía en un asado de ciervo que se había cazado aquella mañana, recubierto con una salsa de vino tinto y con guarnición de patas. Rico, jugoso y apetecible.

Pero aun así Doflamingo todavía no probaba bocado.

Y el porqué era muy simple.

Tenía siete pares de tenedores a la derecha y otros siete pares de cuchillos a la izquierda.

Doflamingo los observó pensativo. Según recordaba el cuchillo sin filo y con forma extraña era para el pescado, y el tenedor redondo y con tres tristes puntas era para la ensalada. Pero había también un tenedor de dos puntas alargadas, otro de tres puntas normales y grande, otro pequeño y alargado y situado enfrente del plato, otro para las ostras, otro para los caracoles, otro para…

Doflamingo se empezó a marear.

Alzó una mano sobre un determinado cuchillo afilado y miró al conde dudoso esperando alguna clase de reacción. Reacción que, como siempre, no llegó. El conde le miraría fijamente como siempre hasta que tomase la decisión y cogiese alguno, y entonces, y solo entonces, le echaría la bronca y humillaría, o le ignoraría vilmente. Pero siempre cabreaba al rubio que el otro no empezase a comer hasta que él lo hiciese, ya que podían llegar a esperar hasta unos buenos diez minutos mientras el menor se decidía. Era claramente para que Doflamingo no pudiese copiarle ni entrever lo que iba a hacer, pero definitivamente le ponía más nervioso y siempre acababa equivocándose.

Como siempre complicándole la vida.

Al final agarró el cuchillo afilado con borde de sierra con decisión y el tenedor a juego. Y el conde le imitó, y sin decir nada, comenzó a comer de su plato tranquilamente. Doflamingo suspiró aliviado. Vale, había acertado con el de la carne, ahora tocaba descubrir cual era para las patatas, la ensalada, el del tercer plato y el postre. Suspiró sabiendo que la próxima vez no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Pero en su lugar, antes de que pudiese realizar la segunda decisión, la puerta del salón se abrió y el viejo mayordomo se acercó a él con paso elegante y con una bandeja de plata con una carta en ella aparentemente para él.

Doflamingo miró al conde entonces, dudando de coger la carta, pero éste le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la tomase mientras seguía comiendo ignorandole.

El rubio la tomó curioso ¿Quién le mandaría una carta a él? Y además, nadie sabía que estaba allí salvo algunas gentes de la corte y del orfanato. ¿Sería de la corte? ¿Y qué querían ahora?

Leyó molesto el remitente el remitente.

Y su cara se emocionó con tanta alegría que los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos mientras dejaban lo que estaban haciendo e intercambiaban miradas de curiosidad. Olvidando en un instante los modales aprendidos en aquel mes, el rubio se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Los otros dos se quedaron todavía más sorprendidos ante aquello y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para detenerle.

Al instante solo quedaban ellos en la habitación.

Law entonces miró el lugar donde el chico se había estado sentando con el ceño fruncido y una ligera molestia volviendo a surgir en su pecho. Nadie le dejaba plantado y además ¿Es que no había aprendido nada el chico?

Estaba enfadado por supuesto, pero debajo de todo aquello estaba ligeramente…celoso. ¿Quién era el remitente que había hecho al chico emocionarse de aquella forma? Nunca le había visto tan feliz y contento. Algo en su interior se revolvió frustrado de nuevo.

Y su humor se nubló al instante.

No sabía que pasaba pero desde hacía unos días había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por el chico en las situaciones menos oportunas y no dejaba de pensar en él. Y aquello le enfadaba como nunca. Siempre había sabido mantener todo bajo control, nunca se dejaba llevar ni dejaba que las emociones le dominasen ya que hacerlo sería el fin para él en muchas situaciones. Pero era ver al chico y todo se iba a la mierda desastrosamente.

Apretando los dedos fuertemente en torno a los cubiertos de plata forjada pregunto a Bepo.

—¿Quién le envió la carta?—su voz sonó calmada y controlada ajena a la rabia que le corroía por dentro.

El mayordomo le miró con aquellos ojos calculadores. Después de la discusión de hacia algunas semanas Bepo se había mantenido extrañamente frío con él. Cosa que, de nuevo, era culpa del chico y que, de nuevo, le cabreaba.

—No es de su incumbencia, señor—respondió el hombre arrogantemente—la carta era para el chico—

Y de nuevo Law frunció el ceño ante semejante insubordinación. Genial, y ahora le daban a él lecciones.

—Pero yo soy su maestro y protector, y por lo tanto tengo el derecho a saber con quién se escribe y si puede ser peligroso—

Si algo sabía Law era inventar excusas y conseguir lo que quería. En la corte se le conocía precisamente por aquello, aunque nunca había tenido que usarlo en su propia casa.

—Y además Bepo—siguió— era una pregunta directa, y tu deber es responderla aunque no sea de mi incumbencia ¿O acaso he de recordarte tus deberes?—dijo Law recordándole al hombre su lugar como sirviente.

Y el viejo mayordomo apretó los labios fuertemente. Dolido. Law sintió al instante el arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho y por la mierda de humor que llevaba esos días y que no dejaba de pagar con sus sirvientes.

—Lo siento—dijo bajando la cabeza el moreno y frotándose el puente de la nariz agotado de estar siempre en guardia y a la defensiva—no quería decir eso, lamento…—

—Donquixote Corazon—dijo entonces Bepo interrumpiéndole. Law le miró confuso sin entender—…es el nombre de quien envió la carta—aclaró el hombre dándose la vuelta y yéndose de la habitación sin decir nada más pero aun con el dolor y reproche en los ojos.

Y Law entonces solo tuvo mente para el nombre. ¿Quién era? Recordaba haber escuchado el nombre antes, Donquixote era apellido del chico, así que debía de ser familia, debía de ser…

Y entonces cayó. Su hermano.

Una sensación de alivio le embargó por completo. Y al darse cuenta le cabreó como nada. ¿Alivio por qué? ¿Qué había pensado que pasaba?¿Qué derecho tenía él para impedirlo?

Levantando los cubiertos de nuevo comenzó a acuchillar la carne sin piedad.

Y acabó su comida. Solo.

.

.

.

Law corrió por el jardín rápidamente hasta refugiarse debajo del pequeño porche con sillas. Era una pequeña construcción en medio del despampanante prado que rodeaba la casa, desde el que se podía ver las montañas y el pequeño riachuelo cuando hacía buen tiempo. Cuando tenía alguna visita femenina siempre las llevaba allí ya que a las mujeres les solían encantar las vistas mientras tomaban una agradable taza de té.

Sin embargo en aquel momento, el pequeño porche de mármol con sus elegantes sillas sirvió para un propósito mucho más simple que impresionar a las remilgadas damas: resguardarle de la lluvia.

Law había salido a leer al enorme jardín para disfrutar un poco de los rayos del sol que había salido aquella mañana. Y había estado tan enfrascado en la obra que no se había dado cuenta de la nube que repentinamente había cubierto la casa hasta que había sido demasiado tarde.

No le había quedado más remedio que correr hasta resguardarse en aquel pequeño refugio. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde y cuando llegó al lugar chorreaba agua deprimentemente. Suspiró mientras dejaba su querido libro en la mesa y se quitaba la chaqueta para exprimirla de agua.

Y fue entonces, mientras la colgaba de una de las altas sillas, cuando escuchó las maldiciones y chapoteos correr en su dirección también desde el jardín. Girándose curioso por ver quien había sufrido la misma desgracia que él, divisó a un chico rubio corriendo también hasta el refugio. Mierda. Pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar el encuentro y al final el chico entró en el refugio igual de empapado que él.

Y entonces, mientras también se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla en una silla y que no mojase aun más el resto de su ropa, Doflamingo le vio, y la sorpresa se dibujó en su cara.

—Hola—dijo tímidamente mientras se apartaba el pelo empapado de la cara.

Y con aquel simple gesto Law volvió a recordar el día en que le había visto al salir de la ducha, y recordó su piel mojada, los suaves músculos, la cicatriz…cohibido Law tuvo que apartar la vista del chico.

Pero Doflamingo también se comía al Conde con la mirada. El hombre se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa blanca se pegaba a su fuerte cuerpo como una segunda piel, aunque tan transparente que era como si no llevase nada. Se había echado el pelo mojado hacia atrás con la mano y sus ojos grises le escrutaban con una intensidad imposible y un ligero enfado.

Doflamingo tragó saliva mientras miraba a su alrededor atrapado. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban los dos solos y encerrados en aquel lugar hasta que la lluvia parase.

Aquello era una oportunidad que le había dado el destino. Podría aprovechar y acercarse al conde, volverse su amigo y que se llevasen mejor, y luego, quizás…

¿Quizás qué?¿Que estaba esperando? Doflamingo sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse la idea de la cabeza y las gotas volaron a su alrededor. El conde le miraba todavia intensamente y Doflamingo contuvo un sonrojo mientras avanzaba hacia una de las sillas.

—¿Y qué haces… hacéis aquí?—preguntó educadamente.

El conde le seguía mirando, pero al final suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la mesa, como asumiendo que tendría que aguantarle hasta que la lluvia parase.

—Estaba leyendo, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías en el jardín?, ¿No te dije que estudiaras?—

Y con una simple frase el rubio ya estaba enfadado de nuevo. Volviéndose de espaldas al moreno encaró la lluvia que se volvía más fuerte por momentos.

—Olvídelo— respondió con voz tensa el rubio decidiendo ignorándole hasta que acabase la lluvia.

Law por su parte estudió al chico. Desde que había llegado había sido tan fácil provocarle, era una de las cosas que había usado como arma contra él desde el principio. Era divertido en cierto modo verle enfadarse. Law sonrió mientras inconscientemente levantaba una mano para apartarle un empapado mechón al chico. Se detuvo en mitad del aire, y frunció el ceño mientras se obligaba a bajar la mano.

—No, en serio, ¿qué hacías? —se obligó a empezar una conversación. Porque sino, no sabía lo que acabaría haciendo.

El chico se volvió a mirarle, con aquellos orbes morados aun resentidos. La mano de Law volvió a picar ansiosa por levantarse y acariciarle la cara.

—Estaba…con los caballos—dijo tímidamente.

Law levantó una ceja sarcástica.

— ¿No hemos montado esta mañana?—preguntó extrañado.

Y el chico enrojeció al instante.

—Sí, lo sé, solo…quería volver a montar—dijo de nuevo con aquel tono tímido y adorable.

—¿Tanto te gusta?—preguntó divertido.

—Sí, nunca había montado a caballo hasta que había venido aquí—dijo aun con aquel adorable tono—en el sur no hay tantos caballos—

Law asintió conforme, mientras pensaba en los cálidos prados del sur donde se había criado el chico. Había viajado varias veces al sur, pero no le convencía, el calor sofocante, los bichos surcando el aire, el polvo y el sudor…siempre que viajaba al sur echaba de menos aquel verde brillante que rodeaba su casa.

—Ojalá Corazón estuviese aquí y lo pudiese ver tambien—dijo de repente el chico con una melancólica sonrisa— seguro que le encantaria—

Law volvió a sobrecogerse ante el cariño y aprecio que destilaba el chico.

—Corazón es tu hermano ¿no?—preguntó celoso. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Aun así el chico le devolvió aquella brillante sonrisa que tan pocas veces le había visto y Law se alegró de haber elegido aquel tema de conversación.

—Sí, lo es, le quiero mucho, siempre hemos estado juntos. Me costó bastante separarme de él cuando vine aquí—dijo el rubio volviendo a mirar la lluvia—espero que esté bien—

Su mirada era preocupada y Law apretó los puños sintiéndose culpable y celoso. Culpable por haber separado a esos hermanos y poner esa mirada en los ojos del chico. Y celoso por que el chico había tenido algo que él ni siquiera había soñado tener.

—¿Tú tienes hermanos?—preguntó entonces el chico.

Y la pregunta fue un golpe duro y potente contra la herida.

El moreno se recolocó incómodo en la silla. Por supuesto que había tenido un hermano. Un hermano mayor, que le sacaba siete años de edad. Un hermano que había tenido tantas ansias de poder que había matado a su padre y a su madre para subir a la cabeza de la familoa y que no le había asesinado a él porque no le había supuesto ninguna amenaza en aquel entonces.

Su infancia la había pasado intentando sobrevivir a la crueldad y desprecio de su querido hermano, estudiando, ganando estrategias y aliados para poder derrotarle y vengarse de él cuando fuera el momento. Mientras, intentaba ocultarse de él, e intentaba captar lo más mínimo su atención. Ffingía ser una mosquita muerta, fingía ser obediente y sumiso.

Y al final había llegado el momento y le había clavado la espada en el corazón a su hermano, convirtiéndose él en el conde.

La historia se había contado mil veces en la corte entre susurros. Muchos le temían, y no solo por su inteligencia, sino por lo sanguinario de su historia y lo que había hecho. Se decía que su familia estaba maldita; que, como el emblema de su casa, eran como leones que peleaban y arrojaban a sus hijos a acantilados hasta que solo el más fuerte sobrevivía.

Y Law conocía cada rumor.

Pero el pequeño duque no tenía necesidad de saber eso. Al menos no todavía. No serviría de nada que le tuviese miedo ahora.

—Sí, tuve un hermano—le respondió Law con una sonrisa tensa—pero murió hace algún tiempo—

Y la expresion de sorpresa y preocupación volvió a la cara del chico. Solo que esta vez fue dirigida totalmente a él. Una cálida sensación le inundó. Se preocupaba por el, le importaba, aunque la preocupación fuese totalmente falsa y sin sentido.

—Lo siento—empezó el chico—no sabía que…—

Law le hizo callarse con un gesto de la mano.

—No tienes porque—después de todo, él mismo le había matado.

El chico bajó la cabeza con la preocupación aún presente en sus ojos y de nuevo el silencio les rodeó. Solo que esta vez no fue incómodo o agresivo, sino que fue tranquilo y agradable con cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Ah, ha dejado de llover—dijo de repente el chico.

Y Law se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, había pasado tanto tiempo sumido en sus recuerdos que de nuevo no se había dado cuanta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

El chico se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

—Si me disculpa—dijo el chico—debo irme a hacer algunas cosas, ha sido un placer hablar con usted—

Law frunció el ceño ante el tono formal que de nuevo volvía a utilizar el rubio. No le gustaba la distancia que ponía entre ambos. Aunque tenía que aceptar que tenía razón con lo de que había sido un placer aquella vez., era la primera vez que mantenían una charla normal y sin intenciones ocultas. El chico le dedicó una formal reverencia y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Pero de repente, antes de salir, se volvió y le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Señor, si se me permite—dijo con una voz asustada y un sonrojo en la cara—creo que debería ir a la casa y cambiarse de ropa antes de que se ponga usted enfermo—

Law abrió los ojos sorprendido.

El chico le dio otra reverencia y dándose la vuelta salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Y entonces el conde se tapó los ojos con una mano en la soledad del porche y suspiró. El otro era tan inocente, tan joven, tan manejable.

Law se mordió un labio sabiendo que, con aquella última frase del chico, había caído hasta el fondo y que, por mucho que se hubiese esforzado en negarlo, estaba totalmente enamorado del despreocupado chico.

…de un mestizo.

* * *

Bueno se que no ha pasado mucho, pero era necesario para preparar lo que viene, ya que Kidd esta a punto de aparecer muajaja

En fin, esapero que os haya gustado. Un beso y dejad algun review malos.


	5. Invitado

Bueno guapos, aquí tenéis la continuación con una sorpresilla, espero que os guste n_n

* * *

Un mes después.

Por fin, por fin el maldito Conde había reconocido que estaba mejorando. Por fin le dejaba atender a una de aquellas extrañas reuniones que tenía con la gente de la corte y, por fin, pensaba que estaba preparado y lo suficientemente entrenado como para enfrentarse a ellos.

Doflamingo corría por la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios. Trafalgar le había dicho que su invitado aquella vez era alguien muy importante en todo el país, una celebridad o algo así, y, en consecuencia, el rubio ya empezaba a montar mil teorías en su cabeza sobre la visita. ¿Y si era uno de los príncipes herederos? Ace y Monkey D Luffy debían tener su edad ¿Se llevarían bien? ¿Y si era otro duque y, por lo tanto, un enemigo a su casa?¿O la reina?¿ O el comandante del ejército Inglés?

Si era el comandante Doflamingo juraba que podía desmayarse allí mismo como una maldita mujer histérica. Aquel hombre era una leyenda viva, había derrotado a los Franceses en poco más de tres días cuando había asumido su cargo, cuando, a su antecesor, le había costado siete años y ninguna victoria a su cuenta. Si todos los niños soñaban en convertirse en caballeros, llegar a comandante ya era el imposible. Nadie se atrevía a soñar con ser comandante, era simplemente algo demasiado grande. Las historias de sus batallas se susurraban por la noche en el orfanato con emoción pero con temor a que alguien les oyese y se burlase de ellos.

Pero Doflamingo sabía que no podía ser el comandante. Era imposible y él tenía que dejar de soñar. Simplemente el hombre no pintaría nada allí. Al igual que los príncipes o la reina. Seguramente sería otro de los miles de condes que irían a discutir con Trafalgar algún tratado sobre comercio etc.

Aun así, aunque solo fuese un viejo conde Doflamingo no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

Era hora de demostrar lo que había aprendido y lo que le habían enseñado. Así que rebuscaba en el armario la camisa blanca con los bordados en verde y dorado en el cuello y en las muñecas que pegaría con el pantalón gris oscuro que pensaba ponerse. Todo tenía que combinar, pensó mientras recordaba lo que el conde le había enseñado sobre la moda del momento en la corte.

Por encima de la camisa se pondría luego la gruesa chaqueta sin mangas de color morado oscuro, casi negro, que contrastaba con los bordados verdes esmeralda y le daría algo de color tras los pantalones grises. Luego irían las botas altas negras, el cinturón marrón oscuro y estaría listo.

Pero antes tenía que bañarse en la enorme bañera que le esperaba repleta de humeante agua con olor a...a algún tipo de flor, no recordaba el jabón que había echado esta vez, y tenía que encontrar la maldita camisa, peinarse, secarse el pelo...

A este ritmo iba a llegar tarde y lo sabía. Y el conde, y seguramente el importantísimo invitado, se iban a enfadar.

_Muy bien Doflamingo, vaya forma de hacer tu entrada a la corte y de agradecer lo que han hecho por ti. _

Pero en el fondo no era culpa suya, murmuró por lo bajo. En el fondo la culpa era la corte y sus malditas costumbres de complicarlo todo. ¿Por qué no podía ponerse un pantalón negro y una camisa cualquiera? ¿Es que no podía pasar de la estúpida chaqueta sin mangas que era tan gorda que juraba que un día se iba a asfixiar con ella? Pues al parecer no, porque un imbécil con mucho tiempo libre había decidido que aquella temporada tenían que llevar colores brillantes y chaquetas con aquel estúpido corte o sería considerado un marginado social.

Y lo mismo pasaba con la forma de hablar. Ahora era "mi señor" en vez de "vuestra merced", " gracias" en vez de "se lo agradezco" etc, etc, etc. Y eso sin contar la kilométrica cubertería, la forma de sentarse y cincuenta cosas más que Doflamingo estaba seguro que se le olvidarían y le costaría otra bronca del Conde.

Pero. No. Era. Culpa. Suya.

Por fin encontró la maldita camisa y la observó. Vale, limpia pero arrugada...podía valer. Más o menos. No tenía más tiempo y no podía pedirle a Bepo que la planchara. Lanzando la camisa a la cama con el resto de ropa que pensaba ponerse se abalanzó al baño acordándose, en el último momento, que tenía que quitarse la ropa antes de entrar en el agua.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su cabeza.

Aquello era una estupidez, y definitivamente, él no iba a ponerse nervioso.

.

.

.

Law se paró en la puerta de entrada a la mansión cruzado de brazos y con un pie golpeando el suelo repetidamente sobre la mullida alfombra roja desplegada a sus pies.

Llegaba tarde. No solo el chico rubio que estaba a su cargo, sino su querido invitado. Lo del chico más o menos se lo había esperado. por eso le había dejado acudir esta vez, no pasaría nada si se equivocaba con este patán y así iría aprendiendo poco a poco. Pero lo del comandante era imperdonable. El otro ya debía estar acostumbrado a las normas de etiqueta de aquel maldito país y la necesidad de la _puntualidad._

Suspiro mientras volvía a observar el jardín frente a sus ojos. La hierba alta y densa de color verde brillante, el alto bosque de castaños del que se contaban miles de historias de hadas y duendes, y las preciosas rosas que cubría la fachada de su casa plagado de flores rojas y blancas que contrastaban contra el gris del cielo sobre su cabeza.

Todo perfecto.

Y su invitado sacándole de quicio.

Como siempre.

Law juraba que el hombre se divertía torturándole. Sabiendo lo que respetaba él las normas y saltándoselas como le daba la gana con el único fin de enfadarle.

En teoría un conde tenía más estatus e importancia en la corte que el maldito comandante y Law podría echarle la bronca y reprenderle por lo que hacía. En la práctica el comandante tenía un precioso ejército y leales soldados bajo su mando y él no tenía absolutamente nada aparte de un puñado de guardias con los que plantarle cara.

Así que nadie solía decirle nada por su falta de modales.

_Pero ahora estamos en época de paz_ pensó Law malignamente, _su ejército ya no es tan grande y él no es tan imprescindible._

Pero Law sabía que por mucho que se quejase al final no haría nada contra el idiota. Por qué había formas más divertidas de venganza. El conde sonrió de lado mientras pensaba en la extraña relación que tenía con el hombre. Algunos los llamarían amigos… y Law les cortaría la cabeza sin pensarlo. No sabía cuándo habían empezado con el juego de meterse el uno con el otro, pero llevaban años haciéndolo y Law sabía que aun faltaba mucho para acabar.

Técnicamente aquello iba a ser una reunión para discutir la política exterior del país y para qué Law, como consejero del rey, diese su opinión a su comandante. En realidad Law sabía que él otro había pedido al propio rey ir a visitarle, ya que se aburría en su casa del sur sin guerras que pelear y que, como entretenimiento, había decidido ir a su casa tocarle a él las narices. El muy hijo de ...

Pero ahora le tocaría a él devolverle la jugada, pensó con mil planes en mente.

Al final vio a lo lejos al maldito caballo del comandante acercándose hasta la casa.

Solo.

Definitivamente era idiota ¿No traía ni guardia ni escolta? ¿Acaso quería morir? Porque los caminos eran demasiado peligrosos aquellos días para ir solo, y un comandante era un jugoso y apetecible pez gordo para los bandoleros y ladrones. Y Law sabía que el hombre lo sabía, por lo que aquello solo podría significar que, o que era estúpido, o que era un temerario arrogante y tenía demasiada confianza en sus habilidades para defenderse.

O una estúpida mezcla de las dos concluyo Law.

Por fin el hombre llegó a la puerta y desmontó del enorme semental negro que montaba. Uno de sus mozos de la cuadra rápidamente se llevó al caballo dedicándoles una rápida reverencia, y el hombre por fin se giró a mirar al conde esperándole en lo alto de las escaleras.

Y tuvo el descaro de sonreír al ver su cara de cabreo. Idiota.

—Trafalgar—dijo a modo de saludo mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalinata.

Law gruño molesto y con desprecio. Ni siquiera un saludo decente.

—Eustass—respondió en el mismo tono.

Y la sonrisa victoriosa y divertida del comandante al hacerle caer en su juego le hizo querer partirle la cara.

.

.

.

Eustass caminó por la mansión como si fuese su propia casa, conociéndosela desde hacía años de tantas visitas que se habían dedicado mutuamente. El conde iba enfurruñado enfrente suyo guiándole hasta el salón principal con paso rápido y elegante, y con sus perfectas botas de cuero emitiendo un suave eco en el suelo. Siempre era divertido meterse con él, y aunque el estirado conde nunca lo admitiese, se llevaban bien. El moreno era una de las pocas personas a las que Kidd podía soportar durante más de tres horas sin querer partirle la cara.

El pelirrojo aguantaba la corte desde que su padre le había obligado a poner un pie en ella. Demasiada hipocresía, demasía falsedad y idiotas buscando poder, e intentando agradarle para conseguirlo. Pero a diferencia de los demás, el conde le odiaba y despreciaba abiertamente sin pretender ocultarlo. Aquella honestidad le agradaba. Aunque en el fondo Kidd sabía que tampoco le odiaba y despreciaba tanto, o no se molestaría ni en devolverle las puyas.

Pero, por mucho que quisiese, esta vez no había ido a casa del conde a ver al moreno y disfrutar de su _preciosa_ amistad y jugar sus enrevesados juegos. Esta vez en cambio había escuchado un rumor bastante interesante en la corte.

Sobre un mestizo heredando la fortuna de cierta persona.

No lo había podido resistir. Esa persona se había ganado desde el principio su respeto y no podía esperar para ver a aquel hijo desaparecido y reencontrado. Y si encima el estirado de Law le educaba aquello podía ser interesante, _muy_ interesante.

Aunque como se lo dijese así al Conde: "no he venido a verte a ti bastardo, he venido a ver a su hijo, asique déjame pasar y no molestes" éste le echaría de su casa a patadas en cuanto pusiera un pie en ella e intentaría desterrarlo de Inglaterra de alguna u otra forma.

Así que había tenido que montar la estúpida excusa de la reunión.

Pero ahora, que estaba dentro de la maldita casa y hasta el rey le había dado la aprobación para quedarse allí a hablar, podía hacer lo que quisiese sin que el otro pudiese echarle.

—Bueno...—dijo mientras paseaba detrás del conde admirando los cuadros y espejos enormes que decoraban las paredes— …¿y donde esta ese duque del que todos hablan?—

Law se paró en seco y, previsiblemente, se volvió a mirarle. Y Kidd no pudo contener la sonrisa divertida al ver su cara de sorpresa.

—¿Como sabes qué...?—empezó el moreno. Pero luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había tramado. Era lo divertido de jugar con él, era tan inteligente y calculador— ¡Tú! ¿No me digas que has venido aquí sólo para...?—

Pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos cuando unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a ellos. Kidd se puso alerta de inmediato por costumbre militar. Que alguien corriese hacia ti en el campo de batalla no solía ser bueno para nadie.

Sin embargo solo era un chico rubio que jadeaba cansado por la carrera.

Pero entonces Kidd abrió los ojos al fijarse más en él, impresionado.

Tenía el pelo del color del oro antiguo, y unos impresionantes ojos violetas con aquella inocencia de los jóvenes, que te hacía querer meterte con ellos. Tenía además las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo de correr y se acercó a ellos mirando con una adorable mirada arrepentida al conde.

Kidd se encontró incapaz de apartar los ojos de atractivo joven.

Era un chico alto para la edad que aparentaba, también era bastante fuerte y, Kidd no pudo evitar pensarlo, tenía un perfecto trasero. La mente de Kidd al instante se lo imaginó en otra situación con mucha menos ropa pero aun con ese sonrojo y esa timidez.

Kidd sonrió, decidido a acechar desde entonces al chico. Tal vez sería uno de los sirvientes del conde, seguramente sería complicado meterle en su cama con las normas que tenía el moreno en la casa, pero eso lo haría más divertido.

Law enfrente suyo le fulminó con la mirada sabiendo seguramente lo que estaría pensando. Y Kidd se encogió de hombros inocentemente mientras levantaba una ceja curioso por su cabreo.

En el fondo ambos eran iguales. Ninguno tenían ningún problema en acostarse con gente del mismo sexo, Kidd incluso lo prefería, los hombres le entendían mejor que las mujeres y no era tan complicado conquistarles. Ambos sabían las preferencias del otro, después de todo, aquello había sido un tema divertido para cabrear al contrario durante mucho tiempo.

Por lo que no entendía el cabreo.

—Lamento llegar tarde—dijo el chico jadeando sin poder mirar al Conde a la cara.

Kidd se preguntó el porqué de esa actitud. ¿Le tenía miedo al conde? ¿Qué le había hecho?. Algo en su interior se revolvió confuso encontrándole, aun así, bastante adorable viéndole tan sumiso.

Law y sus enrevesados fetiches.

—Da igual—empezó el Conde— Doflamingo, me gustaría presentarse a alguien—

Y al instante el niño miró a Kidd curioso, como dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaba allí, y abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido repasándole de pies a cabeza.

Kidd sabía el aspecto que debía tener, después de todo su apariencia era una de sus mayores armas como comandante. Su pelo rojo fuego, típico de la sangre escocesa que corría por sus venas, contrastaba con su tez pálida casi blanca, y, con la camisa escarlata que llevaba, la chaqueta y pantalones negros con los emblemas de su casa, y la enorme espada en su cinturón, daba la imagen de alguien fuerte y peligroso que era mejor no cabrear.

O como decían sus enemigos en la guerra, era la imagen de un demonio cubierto de sangre inocente y salido del infierno para proclamar el apocalipsis.

Exageraciones a su parecer, lo de la sangre solo había pasado una vez, y desde luego no había sido culpa suya. Bueno si, pero eso no venia al caso.

El conde se acercó entonces a Kidd seguido por el chico, que ahora que lo pensaba iba demasiado bien vestido como para ser un mero sirviente, y entonces, el moreno, alzando una mano, comenzó a presentarles formalmente.

—Este es Eustass Kidd—anunció el conde— el comandante del ejército de Inglaterra—

Y esta vez el chico sí que abrió la boca sorprendido y sus ojos parecieron a punto de salírsele de la cara.

Kidd en respuesta sonrió arrogantemente pero un poco cohibido. Odiaba que la gente le conociera por el nombre y rumores que corrían sobre su persona. Porque la mitad no es que fueran muy buenos, y la gente acababa con la opinión equivocada. A veces claro, su reputación le daba ventaja, sobre todo en sus conquistas, pero curiosamente no quería que este chico lo hiciera.

No sabía porque, simplemente quería que le conociese como realmente era.

—Kidd, este es Donquixote Doflamingo, _duque_ de Devonshire—dijo Law pronunciando la palabra "Duque" con un tono reprobatorio. Como recordándole a Kidd que el chico estaba fuera de sus límites.

Y esta vez fue el turno de Kidd de quedarse boquiabierto como un idiota mientras le estrechaba la mano firmemente al chico. ¿Criado le había llamado? Mierda, ahora entendía el enfado de Law y la mirada de reproche que seguía mandándole. Definitivamente el chico tenía un aire noble del que antes no se había dado cuenta, y encima, con aquella ropa oscura color morado que resaltaba sus ojos y su piel caramelo, podría ser la imagen perfecta de la realeza sin que nadie lo dudase.

Aunque la actitud sumisa del chaval seguía preocupándole así como la actitud territorial del conde ¿Law no se habría atrevido a...

Law carraspeó al verle quedarse en blanco sin decir nada. Kidd le soltó la mano al duque y sonrió arrepentido aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

Así que este era el chico, el duque al que había estado buscando.

Kidd se podía considerar satisfecho.

El chico entonces le sonrió con la emoción aun en sus ojos y seguramente mil preguntas en su mente que hacerle. Pero el comandante solo se fijó en la sonrisa sincera y feliz cubriendo su cara.

Y entonces Kidd supo que había caído hasta el fondo. Y supo que aquella no sería solamente una de sus conquistas habituales (por que le iba a conquistar, de ello no había duda), sino que podría convertirse algo mucho más importante para él.

* * *

Jejeje, empieza la guerra, esto va a ser divertido y lo sabéis XD

Bueno, esto solo ha sido la presentación, se que ha sido cortito pero quería presentar a Kidd bien, a partir de ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco con el pelirrojo de por medio que meterá presión a los otros dos y tocara las narices a Law (como debe ser). Pero bueno, aun tengo que pensar en la relación que va a haber entre Kidd y Doffy y como reaccionara Law.

Pero en fin, gracias por leer el fic, espero que os haya gustado el cap, un beso a todos n_n


	6. Otra Versión

Buaaa, lamento el retraso, se me olvido totalmente con lo de la uni T^T pero ya esta, aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste

* * *

En la enorme sala no dejaban de oírse los jadeos de cansancio de los dos contrincantes. Doflamingo y Law peleaban elegantemente con los largos y puntiagudos mosquetes, mientras el comandante del ejército inglés les observaba pelear entretenido. El hombre pelirrojo estaba sentado en una mesa apartada, y picoteaba de una bandeja repleta de galletas que le habían servido con el té, su elegante ropa roja destaca contra la sobriedad de la sala de entrenamiento y no hacía más que llamar la atención de los dos contrincantes.

Doflamingo estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida, no solo tenía que aguantar ahora al conde amargado chillando le como si fuera idiota cada vez que fallaba algún envite, sino que ahora además tenía aguantar los comentarios que gritaba de vez en cuando el comandante. "Abre más las piernas chico", " Golpearle en las pelotas hijo, en las pelotas".

Doflamingo no sabía que pensar. Tanto él como el propio Conde estaban pasando un mal momento con aquellas frasecitas que el otro soltaba sin pudor alguno. Además, el rubio juraba que los decía con un doble sentido que todos los presentes eran capaces de entender. El pequeño duque no paraba de ponerse más rojo que un tomate cada dos por tres y perder la concentración cuando el hombre soltaba un: "mueve más ese precioso trasero niño, o a este paso te va a pillar" o "podrías repetirlo chico, me gustaría poder ver otras vez ese movimiento con la cadera, aunque hazlo más lento esta vez, y si te agachas aun mejor".

Doflamingo agradecía los comentarios. Técnicamente. El otro era un comandante que vivía de las peleas y por lo tanto podría aprender muchísimo de él. Pero definitivamente aquello no era lo que se había estado esperando.

—No te estoy viendo mover ese trasero duquee~—volvió a chillar el pelirrojo mientras volvía a tirar otra galleta al aire y la atrapaba con la boca con una carcajada.

Y al instante Doflamingo volvió a enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo y a fallar otro golpe mientras abría los ojos espantado. Nunca le habían hablado así, ni siquiera en los suburbios donde los pervertidos necesitados no se cortaban para nada en soltar comentarios parecidos, así que el pobre chico no sabía muy bien cómo contestarle o reaccionar a ellos. El comandante claramente viva con la calaña de la sociedad, con los convictos y delincuentes que eran obligados a ir al ejército para reformarse, asique, por supuesto, no iba a ser el héroe montado en un caballo blanco que decían las leyendas.

Pero aquel último comentario pareció acabar con la paciencia del conde además que con la suya, ya que, gruñendo, bajó la espada.

—Paremos por hoy—anuncio al final mirándole fijamente.

Y Doflamingo suspiro aliviado.

Aunque tenía que admitir que en aquella vez sesión el conde se había contenido un poco criticándole, después de todo, cuando el conde lo hacía, el pelirrojo se tiraba un buen rato criticando al moreno y devolviéndole el golpe por él. Doflamingo tuvo que volver a contener la sonrisa al acordarse "Conde no está dando el golpe mal, es desde el hombro, ¿es que no ve como lo hace el chico?" y el conde le fulminaba con la mirada y gruñía en respuesta conteniendo sus críticas durante un rato.

Así que ambos habían llegado a su límite. Dejando las espaldas en la estantería donde se guardaban, se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba el pelirrojo a tomar algo de beber y recuperar el aliento.

El pelirrojo les dedicó una sonrisa amplia y enorme, mientras, sin pudor alguno, volvía a repasar a Doflamingo de pies a cabeza. El menor sintió su cara enrojecer al verle relamerse a continuación, y entonces, rápidamente, se sentó en la silla más alejada del hombre mientras ocultaba su cara tras la taza de té que se había servido.

Trafalgar volvió a fulminar al pelirrojo.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a la clase Eustass—comenzó el moreno.

—Bueno, si tuviera que esperar tus invitaciones cada vez que quiero hacer algo aún estaría en el vientre de mi madre esperando a que me pariera—

Doflamingo se atragantó con el té sin poder evitarlo. Que elegancia tenía el hombre por dios.

—Eustass—dijo Law con un tono de aviso mientras lanzaba al chico una mirada cabreada—ya vale, he dejado que te quedaras en la casa a pesar de todo el lio que montaste ayer, pero no pienso aguantar tu presencia más de no necesario, ni, aun menos, pienso aguantar tus comentarios en _mis_ clases, distraen al chico y estropean la lección—

Doflamingo entonces quisó desaparecer del lugar ante aquello. Dios ¿Tan obvio había sido? Miro fijamente la taza sin atreverse a mirar a los otros a la cara.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—respondió el pelirrojo con un tono inocente pero mirada malvada— no me había dado cuenta, aunque no creo que suponga ningún problema en comparación con los gritos y críticas que tú le dedicas—respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

Y al instante la tensión estaba en el aire. Los dos mayores mirándose con odio en los ojos pero con una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

Doflamingo tembló de miedo entre ambos queriéndose irse ahora por una razón muy distinta.

— ¿Criticas mi método de enseñanza Eustass?—dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

— ¿Tanto se nota?—respondió el pelirrojo cruzándose también de brazos y apoyando los pies en la mesa en un tono despectivo.

Doflamingo se encogió enfrente de él. Eustass Kidd era un hombre enorme, prácticamente se desbordaba de la silla en la que estaba, y encima, con aquella personalidad impulsiva y aquel aspecto de casanova del demonio, era imposible no fijarse en él cuando entraba en una habitación. Era alguien atractivo y poderoso que además sabia la impresión que causaba y no dudaba en aprovecharla. A Doflamingo aun así le había intimidado ligeramente desde que le había visto la tarde anterior, simplemente nunca se había movido entre gente así en su vida, pero ahora, que le tenía enfrente y claramente enfadado, sentía el miedo y alerta pulsando en sus venas.

—Te recuerdo que he entrenado varios nobles y que todo el mundo quedó bastante satisfecho—siguió Law.

—Si te refieres al hijo de los Walker y a los otros dos idiotas discrepo totalmente—añadió el otro aburrido—cuando llegaron al ejército tuve que volver a entrenarles a todos ya que no sabían ni cómo sujetar la espada como es debido—

Y aquello pareció ser la gota que colmó el vaso. Doflamingo casi vio explotar la vena en la frente del conde. Al parecer criticar sus dotes de enseñanza no había sido buena idea.

— ¿Piensas que podrías entrenarle mejor que yo?—siseo el moreno.

—Cualquier cosa sería mejor que tus críticas despectivas—

— ¿No has pensado que lo mejor lo hago para provocarle y que se motive?—

Y ante esto, tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo, levantaron una ceja sarcásticos.

No se lo creía ni él.

—Aha—respondió el pelirrojo sarcástico— Dudo que alguien se motive cuando lo llaman inútil—

Y Doflamingo se descubrió asintiendo conforme y con el ceño fruncido. Pero Law entonces le miró fijamente aun con el cabreo en sus ojos. Y Doflamingo volvió a encogerse en la silla.

—Bien, si eso es lo que pensáis por mi perfecto—dijo Law encarando entonces al pelirrojo y pasándole de un golpe las protecciones que había estado llevando en el combate— Eustass, a partir de ahora le entrenas tú en esgrima—

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y orgullosamente salió de la estancia.

— ¿Qué?—dijo entonces Doflamingo quedándose pálido ante aquello.

¿Entrenar? ¿Con el comandante? ¿Solo? ¿Con el pervertido?

El pelirrojo se volvió a mirarle y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente que el rubio no acabó de tragarse.

—No te preocupes, ya verás como todo sale bien y conmigo aprendes más que con nadie—

Y de nuevo la mirada extraña y el doble sentido. Doflamingo se quedó inmóvil mientras su cara volvía a calentarse. Kidd río divertido al verle y alargando una mano hasta el otro lado de la mesa le revolvió el pelo de una forma ligeramente posesiva, pero en un gesto tan fluido y practicado que parecía casi hasta normal.

—Donquixote—chilló el conde entonces desde la puerta— ¿A qué esperas niño? Tenemos clase de economía en quince minutos y ya sabes lo que pasara si vuelves a llegar tarde—

Doflamingo se levantó de golpe de la silla alejándose del otro, y salió corriendo hasta la puerta donde le esperaba el conde aun con mirada cabreada. Dios, ahora iba a pagar él el enfado, pero no pensaba quejarse. Por qué a este paso el comandante acabaría dándole todas las clases y a eso, Doflamingo, se negaba.

No iba a caer en el error dos veces.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, no pudo evitar girarse a mirar al pelirrojo. El hombre bebía de la taza de té con una elegancia y poder que no le había visto desde que le había conocido, como si se hubiese transformado ahora que estaba solo y de repente tuviese modales. Pero lo que más le inquietó fue la sonrisa satisfecha que tenía en la cara.

Como si el hombre hubiese conseguido lo que había planeado desde un principio.

.oOo.

.oo.

.

.oo.

.oOo.

Doflamingo cansado se frotó la nuca intentando liberar la tensión en sus hombros. Arrastrando los pies, entró en el pequeño establo donde se encontraban los cinco caballos del conde cómodamente encerrados en sus respectivas cuadras. Doflamingo sabía que debería aprovechar aquel poco tiempo libre para descansar en su habitación y echarse una siesta, pero no podía evitarlo, montar a caballo era para él como un imán atrayéndole.

Así que entró en las cuadras listo para coger al pequeño semental marrón con patas y hocico blanco que el conde le había dejado. Era uno de los mejores ejemplares de caballos de Normandía, le había explicado el conde, con aquel pelo largo recubriéndole por completo para protegerle del frío del invierno del norte y con aquella impresionante altura y musculatura que superaba a sus hermanos. No era un caballo rápido, era un caballo resistente. Y a Doflamingo le encantaba, tenía aquel pelo revuelto y aire rebelde y despistado que le recordaban a su hermano pequeño de una forma extraña.

Sin embargo, al entrar a las cuadras, se quedó paralizado al ver a cierto pelirrojo parado enfrente de un enorme caballo negro mientras le colocaba la silla.

Doflamingo pensó en escabullirse, con un poco de suerte el otro no le había visto y entonces...

—Anda chico ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el mayor dedicándole una enorme y feliz sonrisa, como si realmente se alegrarse de verlo.

Mierda, demasiado tarde.

Doflamingo suspiró mientras se acercaba al otro derrotado.

—Venía a montar un poco—anunció.

Y al llegar al lado del pelirrojo este le sonrió conspirador mientras volvía a revolverle el pelo como si fuese lo más normal, como si fuese su nuevo entretenimiento. Pero curiosamente, a diferencia de la otra vez, el pelirrojo no apartó la mano cuando dejó de desordenar sus mechas rubias, y en cambio la dejo sobre su cabeza alargando el contacta aún más y más.

— ¿Y el conde? ¿No está contigo? —preguntó el Eustass con una mirada divertida, como si asumiera que el chico nunca pudiese ir solo a ningún lugar sin el conde a su lado.

—No, este es mi tiempo libre—explicó Doflamingo rapidamente sacándole de su error— puedo hacer lo quiera—

—Humm—respondió el otro de repente con una mirada calculadora en su cara— ¿Y en serio te deja hacer lo que te da la gana? ¿Te deja montar solo?—

Doflamingo se encogió de hombros mientras asentía y el comandante entonces sonrió depredadoramente. Tomándole por la cintura entonces, el hombre e levantó en el aire fácilmente intentando montarle en el enorme caballo negro que había estado ensillando. Con una facilidad que dejo al rubio con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte aquel hombre?

—Perfecto—anuncio el pelirrojo— entonces tú me enseñaras la zona—

Y Doflamingo, reaccionando por fin y se revolvió intentando soltarse asustado. ¿Cabalgar con el pelirrojo? ¿Los dos solos en un caballo?¿Para qué le hiciese lo que quisiese mientras él, indefenso, sujetaba las riendas? Ni en sus sueños.

—No, espera—el pelirrojo le miró curioso—te-tengo mi propio caballo, puedo montarlo, no hace falta que cabalguemos juntos—

Kidd frunció el ceño.

—Pero tardarás bastante en ensillarlo, así es más rápido— siguió insistiendo el mayor mientras volvía a intentar montarle en el semental.

Pero entonces el pelirrojo se fijó en la ligera morada de pánico en el chico y en lo asustado que parecía y lo entendió. Tal vez había ido demasiado fuerte con el chico. Rindiéndose y decidiendo darle un poco, solo un poco más de tiempo, le dejo de nuevo en el suelo.

—Está bien, te espero fuera en cinco minutos—y su tono no dejaba lugar a objeciones.

Doflamingo, aun con su pulso latiéndole a mil por hora en las orejas por la adrenalina, salió corriendo en dirección a su enorme caballo marrón. Huyendo del mayor mientras este salía de las cuadras con el enorme semental negro siguiéndole. Doflamingo acarició durante un momento al caballo marrón tranquilizándose, luego le ensillo y al rato salió del establo preparándose mentalmente para encarar al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo el otro solo sonrió de nuevo al verle y apuntando a un enorme árbol en la lejanía pregunto:

—¿Sabes lo que hay al otro lado de aquella colina?—dijo curioso.

Doflamingo simplemente asintió sin fiarse todavía de lo que otro hacía. Si no hablaba cabía la posibilidad de ahorrarse los comentarios del otro. Sin embargo el otro siguió mirándole expectante y al final tuvo que contestar.

—Hay un lago—dijo escuetamente regulando sus palabras para que no pudiese sacarse ningún doble sentido.

Pero el otro siguió mirándole.

—...y una caseta bastante oculta para descansar y observar el lugar—acabó por añadir.

— ¿En serio? ¿Has estado alguna vez? Si lo describes como lo describes debe de estar lleno de parejitas acarameladas aprovechando…la intimidad—respondió con cara divertida pero sin pizca de maldad— ¿No había por aquí una aldea?—preguntó mientras hacía a su caballo comenzar a dirigirse hacia el lago.

Doflamingo le siguió sin dudar mientras le respondía.

—Sí, pero está en el otro sentido, más cerca de la montaña—

Y así fueron dando una vuelta por el jardín tranquilamente. Kidd preguntaba y el rubio respondía. Lentamente se fue relajando con el otro al ver que no intentaba nada raro. Incluso se lo acabó pasando bastante bien y por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa del conde se encontró relajándose y simplemente agradeciendo una conversación normal y la compañía de otra persona. Doflamingo respondía a las preguntar del comandante, y cuando por fin consiguió tranquilizarse, fue él el que comenzó a preguntarle a aquel hombre al que tanto había admirado hacía unos días sobre las leyendas que siempre le habían contado sobre él.

Y así descubrió que Eustass Kidd no era ni lo que había visto hasta ahora ni tampoco lo que contaban las leyendas. Se dio cuenta que era un hombre bastante inteligente y mucho más educado de lo que había sido cuando el conde estaba presente. Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que el pelirrojo solo se comportase de esa manera para sacar al otro de quicio. Eso le hizo bastante gracia. Pero tampoco era tan noble y poderoso como le ponían en las leyendas, era un hombre normal, con un orgullo bastante grande, una sonrisa siempre presente en su cara y un comentario sarcástico en la boca.

Doflamingo se dio cuenta que le caía bien. Bastante bien. Y al rato se encontró riendo junto el pelirrojo al escuchar las historias disparatada y enrevesadas de sus batallas.

Ajeno a los ojos cabreados que le miraban desde una de las ventanas de la mansión.

Law observaba a los dos hombres volver a las cuadras después de un paseo que había durado tres largas horas. Tres horas en las que él había estado de los nervios mientras aguantaba sin poder salir la reunión de negocios.

Les había visto marcharse. Kidd siendo todo sonrisas y amabilidad como siempre que quería conquistar a alguien, y el crió desconfiado y huidizo de cada cosa que decía el otro. Law no se había esperado que pasase nada, Kidd no era tan idiota como para hacer algo enfrente de sus narices, pero aun así desconfiaba de la situación en general.

Y ahora volvían.

Ambos sonriendo y riéndose felizmente. Kidd claramente gastando bromas y pasándose en grande sin tener que fingir ahora ni amabilidad ni nada, y el chico respondiéndole las bromas y sonriéndole conspiradoramente con aquella sonrisa que Law tan pocas veces había visto, y que siempre le hacía enrojecer de lo bien que se veía en su cara.

Pero esta vez esa sonrisa no le hizo sonreír amablemente en respuesta. Ni siquiera le hizo sentir aquella sensación cálida ni la leve excitación. Porque aquella vez era distinto.

Por qué no se la estaba dedicando a él.

Se la estaba dedicando al idiota del comandante que le miraba embobado cada vez que el chico se reía o bromeaba con la brillante sonrisa en su cara, como un maldito perro babeando por un hueso.

Law apretó los puños al verles entrar en la cuadra. Esta vez ya no estaba tan seguro de que Eustass no intentase nada.

Y tampoco estaba seguro de que el chico no le correspondiese.

La bilis subió a su garganta y sintió una rabia que llevaba años sin sentir inundándole como un cubo llenándose de agua fría y helada.

Estaba celoso tuvo que reconocer al fin. Muy, muy celoso. Y tenía unas ganas impresionantes de correr hacia las cuadras y detener lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Por qué no iba a permitir que Kidd tocase al joven duque, a _su _duque, sin que corriese sangre.

Nunca se había sentido tan protector y posesivo con otra persona, y sabía que tenía que preocuparse por aquellas emociones tan intensas y destructivas que tenía. Pero era volver a ver al chico sonriéndole a otra persona, a otro que no era él, y volvía a perder el norte y volvía a surgir la sed de sangre.

Habiendo llegado al límite de su infinita paciencia se levantó del sillón bruscamente. Tres pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarle, eran sus consejeros financieros en distintos ámbitos, comercio marítimo, economía de sus tierras y personas bajo su mando y cuidado, y su consejero en la corte. Los tres eran hombres inteligentes, y normalmente aguantaba las discusiones de horas mientras cada uno aportaba sus distintos puntos de vista e intereses para que Law decidiese si hacer una inversión o no. Pero aquel día no podía más, ya había tenido suficiente.

—Llevamos más de cuatro horas discutiendo esto señores, si no hemos llegado a un acuerdo todavía no creo que lleguemos a ello nunca—anunció ante la asombrada mirada de sus consejeros—doy por finalizada la reunión, siéntanse libres de volver a sus tareas habituales, cuando llegue a una conclusión se lo haré saber—

Y sin más salió disparado de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta. Dejando a sus invitados con la boca abierta y preguntándose si su jefe no estaría enfermo.

Pero a Law le dio igual, el solo aceleró el paso hacia las cuadras mientras el abrigo largo que llevaba de tela oscura y desgastada ondeaba tras detrás de él.

* * *

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos guapos n_n


	7. Pelea

Pues aquí estamos de nuevo jajaja, en fin, este cap es uno de los que mas me ha gustado escribir, ya sabréis por que, ademas es largo , asique espero que os guste guapos. Un beso

* * *

Ambos hombres se sentaron en las sillas suspirando de placer. La sesión de entrenamiento de esgrima había durado dos horas, y ahora había llegado el agradable momento de sentarse a descansar con aquel agradable cansancio del trabajo bien hecho inundando sus músculos.

Llevaban ya una semana con aquello, y pese a la reticencia inicial de Doflamingo, aquellos pocos días había aprendido muchísimo más que en los largos meses de práctica con el conde. Y además sin ningún tipo de problema. Es más el pelirrojo se estaba comportando como un bendito santo con él y los momentos de patán idiota al parecer solo se los dedicaba al conde malhumorado. Doflamingo siempre acaba riéndose con él de cualquier estupidez, hablaban de cualquier cosa que surgiera en el momento y prácticamente el rubio se sentía como si hubiese conocido a ese hombre toda su vida.

Siempre que estaba con él conseguía relajarse y se le olvidaban todas las preocupaciones y presiones que tenía con todo lo de la herencia.

Siempre que estaba con el pelirrojo, podía ser él mismo sin preocuparse por ofenderle con su comportamiento.

Por eso, cuando el pelirrojo le tendió el vaso plateado relleno de agua fría con limón, el rubio, en vez de responder a la sonrisa del mayor con otra igual de feliz, o de regañarle cuando le revolvió el pelo mojado, solo suspiro resignado. Por qué su momento de tranquilidad se había acabado y ahora le tocaba clase de baile con el conde.

El pelirrojo le miró preocupado mientras se sentaba enfrente suyo y se servía a sí mismo un vaso de vino rojo intenso. Un vino Italiano de una cosecha de hacía cincuenta años que probablemente valdría una fortuna y que, probablemente, el pelirrojo había robado al conde de su bodega.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó entonces el pelirrojo con aquel tono de voz totalmente preocupado y serio después de darle un largo trago a la copa.

Doflamingo no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente ante aquello. Algunas cosas eran tan irónicas en la vida, llevaba con el Conde meses y sin embargo, el moreno, seguía odiando por algún extraño motivo, y con Kidd en cambio, llevaba solo una semana y el pelirrojo ya entendía cada expresión que ponía.

Y Doflamingo sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa con total confianza.

El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el respaldo de la silla y observó el techo de mármol con la enorme araña dorada. Aquello iba a ser complicado de explicar.

—No me gusta estar aquí—confesó al fin después de meses de silencio— siento que...el conde...no le gusta que esté aquí, no...acabó de encajar—

El pelirrojo le miró fijamente en silencio entendiendo al instante la seriedad de la conversación.

—¿Y porque no te vas? ¿Es por el dinero de la herencia?¿Tanto lo quieres?—preguntó con un tono de voz indescifrable.

—Sí. No...yo...—Doflamingo suspiró cansado de todo aquello—yo tengo un hermano pequeño, siempre he tenido que cuidar de él, pero nunca he podido hacer nada para sacarle de la mierda de situación en la que estábamos...Siempre hemos vivido en la pobreza y en ese orfanato asqueroso—explicó al mayor— Esta es la oportunidad que tengo de darle algo decente—

—¿Entonces lo haces por tu hermano?—

—Sí—respondió sin dudar.

Y entonces escuchó una suave risa. Apartando por fin los ojos del techo miró al rubio que le observaba con una mirada intensa y cariñosa. Como si con aquella última confesión el pelirrojo hubiese acabado de aceptarle del todo y hubiese tomado una decisión importante. Como si estuviese orgullosos de él.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Doflamingo frunciendo el ceño a la defensiva ante la risa pero con una ligera alegría en el pecho.

Pero el pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, es solo que siempre me había preguntado por qué no te habías largado ya con el amargado que tienes como tutor—dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Doflamingo asintió resignadamente también girando su vaso de agua entre sus dedos distraídamente.

—Sí, pero no tengo otra opción, no es como si pudiese elegir quien me enseña, y además, al parecer mi padre quería que fuese él quien lo hiciese—

Doflamingo bebió de su vaso con la mente de nueva sumida en los problemas. El pelirrojo seguía mirándole intensamente como un depredador acechando a su presa, lo había hecho desde el momento en que se habían conocido y, aunque al principio le hubiera puesto nervioso, ahora ya lo aceptaba.

De repente el mayor dejó la copa de vino en la mesa y tosió llamando su atención. Doflamingo alzó la vista aturdido y observó los ojos dorados y decididos del otro.

Y entonces tragó saliva sorprendido. Nunca le había visto tan serio.

—¿Qué?—pregunto de nuevo a la defensiva.

—Vente conmigo—pidió el otro llanamente.

Doflamingo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante aquello y miró al pelirrojo incrédulo.

—¿Qué?—repitió por tercera vez.

Kidd tosió y apartó incómodo de repente la mirada de la suya propia mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo rojo. Doflamingo le miró aún más sorprendido ¿Estaba... nervioso? ¿El comandante de las leyendas? ¿De él?

—Verás...— empezó el otro—...yo tengo una casa en el sur, más cerca de tu pueblo, si te vienes conmigo puedo ser tu tutor, te enseñaré lo que quieras, y estarás más cerca de tu hermano para que puedas visitarlo—explicó.

Doflamingo siguió mirándolo incrédulo.

—¿Pero tú sabes baile y geografía y...eso?—no pudo evitar preguntar incrédulo.

No era la pregunta que realmente quería hacer, no estaba ni entre las diez primeras en su lista, pero fue lo que salió.

Kidd sonrió divertido ante aquello. Si, realmente él no parecía ser tan culto como el maldito conde, él, en cambio, tenía que aparentar ser un bruto y psicópata sediento de sangre para las batallas. La vida a veces podía ser bastante injusta.

—Sí, puede que a la gente se le olvide y eso, pero antes de comandante yo también formaba parte de la nobleza—le recordó— también tuve que tragarme esas clases de pequeño, aunque yo lo hice en años, no en meses como lo haces tú —

Y los dos sonrieron irónicos al recordar la pesadez que todo aquello suponía. El pelirrojo ante los recuerdos y el rubio ante la presión.

Y Doflamingo entonces pensó en la oferta y oportunidad que le ofrecía el mayor. La válido durante dos preciosos segundos. Sería tan fácil, dejarlo todo y irse con el otro, acabar con la incomodidad y el desprecio, aprender con alguien con el que se llevaba tan bien.

Pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta que tenía que dar.

—No puedo irme—respondió al fin—no solo porque mi padre lo quisiese así, sino por mi mismo, no puedo rendirme ahora, no puedo huir ante la primera dificultad que se me ponga delante—

El rubio juraría que la decepción apareció en la cara del pelirrojo para luego ser sustituida de nuevo por aquella sonrisa de orgullo. Doflamingo luchó por contener el sonrojo.

El rubio se levantó entonces de la silla dispuesto a marcharse. Ya llegaba tarde a la clase con el conde y no podía retrasarlo más.

—Lo siento Kidd—dijo como despedida—pero gracias de todas formas—

Y entonces se acercó al pelirrojo aun enfado y mudo ante su respuesta, y le revolvió el pelo en venganza como el otro siempre hacia.

Y cuando acabó de desordenarle el pelo, se inclinó y le dio un inocente beso entre las mechas rojas por agradecimiento de que se preocupase por él.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin ver el repentino sonrojo en la cara del otro mientras aun seguía paralizado por lo que acababa de pasar.

.

.

.

La música inundaba agradablemente la pequeña sala en la que practicaban, sólo que, esta vez, no era él el que la tocaba, sino un chico de pelo negro llamado Pinguin que Doflamingo a veces veía por la casa acompañando al conde. El hombre, un poco mayor que él, estaba sentado al piano con la espalda recta y mirada de concentración mientras sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas blancas.

Era un suave vals lo que tocaba. Una pieza de uno de aquellos compositores alemanes de nombre impronunciable. Tenía momentos rápidos, momento lentos y algunos complicados. Una pieza perfecta para practicar la danza de giros y más giros.

Doflamingo odiaba esa clase aun más que el resto.

Y la razón principal era solo una: estaba aprendiendo a bailar, sí, pero estaba bailando con el conde. La mano derecha del hombre en su cintura apretándole contra su cuerpo, mientras que la otra apretaba su propia mano con firmeza. Y ambos bailando con el suave compás dando vueltas por la sala.

Doflamingo siempre se tiraba toda la clase más rojo que un tomate ante la extraña cercanía con el mayor. Pero no se podía evitar, no había ninguna mujer en la casa con la que practicar. Así que le tocaba ser a él, el que intentase llevar al orgulloso conde en aquella danza.

Cosa que no se le daba muy bien.

El conde era más alto que él, y desde el primer momento se empeñó en hacerle la vida imposible sin dejarse llevar como el otro quería.

Doflamingo hoy estaba al borde de una taquicardia. No solo por la proximidad repentina con su obsesión más grande en aquellos meses, sino por el hecho en que, esta vez, el conde se estaba portando de forma extraña.

Desde que había empezado la clase no le había gritado ni una vez, y esta vez se estaba dejando llevar sin ningún tipo de problema por donde Doflamingo quería. Y lo que era aun más raro, no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había entrado en la sala.

Doflamingo cerró los ojos torturado.

¿Porque le tenía que pasar esto a él? El rubio dio un paso hacia delante, giró sobre el talón y avanzó hacia atrás. El conde le siguió con un movimiento fluido sin siquiera inmutarse. ¿Cómo podía moverse así? ¿Tan elegantemente y orgulloso? Aquello debería de estar prohibido en esta sociedad, el propio Doflamingo se estaba muriendo al intentar bailar con la ropa que llevaba aquel día y el calor y humedad del ambiente.

Curiosamente con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la ropa apretada de la corte, pero la que llevaba ese día era curiosamente como una segunda piel.

Los delgados pantalones se pegaban a sus muslos revelando, a ojos de cualquiera, cualquier curva que de otra forma estaría oculta. Y aquella camisa amplia y larga que caía encima de sus hombros y revelaba parte de su clavícula y pecho por la falta de algunos botones, dejaba muy poquito a la imaginación.

Y el conde seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Doflamingo suspiró cansado. No había tenido elección. Después de entrenar con Kidd se había subido a cambiar y a limpiarse el sudor, pero al salir se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ropa limpia que ponerse. Había llamado a Bepo entonces, y el viejo mayordomo había vuelto al rato con aquella ropa de tallas extrañas y una, aún más extraña, sonrisa en su cara.

Pero había sido esa o ir desnudo.

No había sido difícil decidir.

Otro paso y otro giró cada vez más rápido según la melodía aumentaba. Doflamingo giró también la cabeza intentando dejar de mirar al conde y sus penetrantes ojos grises. Suficiente incómodo era ya con aquella ropa.

Pero entonces el conde cambió de postura y le empujó a él. Doflamingo parpadeó cuando de repente el otro tomó el control y empezó a llevarle a él por la sala felizmente. La mano que sujetaba la suya incluso se apretó suavemente entrelazando sus dedos, y el moreno comenzó a dibujar suaves círculos en el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

Le estaba acariciando, se dio cuenta Doflamingo. El conde psicopata.

—Así que...has entrenado con Kidd—dijo de repente el Conde como si nada. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que de repente él dirigía y de que le apretaba cada vez más pegado contra su cuerpo.

Con delicadeza. Pero aun así disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Prácticamente parecía que se estaban abrazando.

—Sí—respondió entonces Doflamingo dejando al otro hacer lo que quería sin quejarse en lo más mínimo.

Sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido que nunca y su cara arder del sonrojo que debía tener. ¿Pasaría algo si apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del otro?¿O si le acariciaba de vuelta? ¿Qué diría el moreno si se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por él? ¿Le daría asco? ¿Le odiaría? No, era mejor no probar, aún recordaba los gritos del otro sin ningún problema.

—¿Y...estas bien?—siguió Law— Quiero decir...si no quieres que te de clase yo podría...—

Doflamingo entonces abrió los ojos espantado ante lo que el moreno sugería. Lo bonito y agradable del momento desapareció en un parpadeo. No, no podía separarse ahora de Kidd, él era ahora lo único que le ayudaba a aguantar los días. No se lo podía quitar.

—No—gritó más fuerte de lo que pretendía asustando al otro—...él es una buena persona, me está ayudando mucho, aprendo mucho, en serio—dijo en un tono más bajo.

El conde le miró con aquellos gélidos ojos grises.

—¿Te cae bien?—pregunto incrédulo—¿Te gusta?—

Doflamingo enrojeció ante la segunda pregunta. Pero algo en el tono del conde al preguntarlo le puso en alerta, y al responder eligió muy bien lo que decía.

—El...es un buen amigo, me apoya cuando lo necesito, le estoy muy agradecido—

Si, sin segundas intenciones, sin dobles sentidos. Bien. Pero aun así Doflamingo no pudo suprimir la sonrisa cariñosa que surgió en su cara al acordarse del pelirrojo y su ultima conversación.

Sonrisa que el Conde miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te gusta—sentenció el mayor entonces.

Y de repente el agarre sobre su persona se endureció y el Conde le apretó firmemente contra su cuerpo. Aferrándole y dirigiéndole como una marioneta entre sus dedos.

Doflamingo intento seguir el ritmo que el otro marcaba de repente tan agresivo como la música.

—Doflamingo no deberías estar con él—dijo de repente el moreno—no es alguien que esté bien visto en la corte, deberías dejarle y centrarte en tu educación—

Doflamingo le miró sorprendido.

—No me importa lo que opine el resto, no creo que me acepten ni aunque no quede con él—dijo amargamente el rubio— es un amigo, no voy a dejarle por lo que otros puedan decir—

El mayor giró en redondo arrastrando al otro tras de sí. Su ceño volvía a estar fruncido y su mirada de nuevo relampagueaba furiosa. Doflamingo no entendía el porqué de esa actitud, si, Kidd a veces podía ser un poco pesado, pero aún así...

—No, yo soy tu tutor y sé lo que es bueno para ti Doflamingo—siguió el otro con voz tensa. Como si estuviera conteniendo para no gritarle— quiero que dejes de verle—

Y su orden era absoluta e irrevocable.

Doflamingo entonces recordó las primeras semanas, el desprecio, la soledad, los llantos y la angustia. Y recordó las últimas semanas con Kidd, las risas, la ayuda y las bromas.

No, esto no lo iba a permitir. Necesitaba a Kidd para que le apoyase o no aguantaría ni un día más. Esta vez no iba a bajar la cabeza. Esta vez no iba a dejar que el otro le controlase como quisiera y le separase de la única persona que se había preocupado por él desde hacía meses.

Con un fuerte golpe se soltó del otro y retrocedió varios pasos hasta que le pudo mirar a la cara sin tener que levantar la cabeza.

—No—dijo serio—puede que seas mi tutor, pero es mi vida, y me considero lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber elegir a mis amigos—anuncio—no voy a dejar a Kidd—

Y de repente la tensión volvía a estar allí como el primer día.

La música se detuvo y el conde se giró a encararle de frente en posición de pelea, con aquel porte arrogante y poderoso y abarcándole prácticamente con su sombra.

Dejando claro, sin decir nada, la diferencia de poder que había entre ellos y lo fácil que sería para él aplastar como una hormiga.

La diferencia entre un conde y un simple huérfano.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez el rubio no se intimidó y bajó la cabeza sumiso.

—¿Me estas desobedeciendo?— preguntó el moreno entonces incrédulo, mirándole como si fuese idiota— acaso has olvidado lo que pasará si no haces lo que te digo. Yo no me molesto en educar a idiotas desobedientes, y si no te enseño nunca podrás aceptar tu herencia— le recordó.

Pero de nuevo Doflamingo había cambiado. Y aquello había dejado de afectarle en lo más mínimo. Así que, en vez de echarse atrás esta vez, le devolvió al otro su propia medicina.

—¿Y acaso no has pensado tú en lo que dirá tu querida corte si incluso un niño bastardo se niega a que tú le des clase?—pregunto—¿qué crees que dirán ante eso?¿En qué lugar te dejaría?—

El conde entonces le miró sorprendido. Como si no se hubiese esperado que se defendiese.

Doflamingo cerró los ojos cansado de toda aquella pelea e intentos de control por parte del otro. Porque lo único que él quería hacer era llevarse bien con el moreno, que le aceptase y le apreciase, y al parecer solo podía conseguir lo contrario.

—Lo siento—dijo entonces bajando la cabeza rendido—no me encuentro hoy muy bien, creo que me marcharé a descansar, si me disculpa...—

Y dándose la vuelta salió de la habitación andando a paso rápido y con los puños apretados.

Dejando al conde aun parado allí en medio con los ojos como platos, y con una ligera mirada de dolor y pánico en los ojos.

Y con el pianista con la boca aún más abierta y más pálido que una vela.

.

.

.

Law tiró los libros sobre la mesa de su habitación de un golpe. Golpeó la pared, lanzó más libros y objetos contra el suelo, volcó la silla, la mesa... Pero ni eso sirvió para aplacar la rabia que le inundaba. Hacía años, décadas, que no se sentía así. Tan frustrado, tan impotente.

Jadeo parado en medio del caos que había creado en su pequeña habitación

Pero sentirse así era inevitable, él nunca había sentido ningún tipo de aprecio o consideración por nadie. El siempre tomaba lo que quería sin preocuparse de si hería los sentimientos de alguien. Law nunca había sentido lo que sentía en aquellos momentos por el chico rubio de mirada inocente y eterna sonrisa.

Y en consecuencia no sabía cómo expresarse, no sabía cómo comportarse para que el otro también le devolviese esos sentimientos y le mirase con los mismos ojos plagados de cariño y aprecio con los que le miraba cada vez que hablaban de su hermano. No sabía cómo hacer que se enamorase de él.

Y la estaba jodiendo. A lo grande. Estaba perdiendo al otro y lo sabía.

Lo estaba perdiendo ante Kidd.

Dio otro golpe a la cama con la espinilla. La cama chocó contra la pared con un fuerte golpe, y su espinilla palpito dolorida. Pero ni el dolor conseguía despejar el rechazo y dolor que las palabras del otro le habían provocado.

Ahora entendía las miradas perdidas del niño y los ojos rojos del llanto que tantas veces le había visto. Ahora entendía el daño que le había hecho con sus comentarios arrogantes y despectivos. Y lo peor de todo es que el chico no lo había hecho ni a posta, solo se había defendido de lo que él había intentado imponerle otra vez.

El daño había sido inmenso a estas alturas de la relación.

Y seguramente jamás podría recuperarlo.

Se sentó en la cama pasándose las manos por la cara. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba hacer algo con lo que recuperar la confianza del chico, necesitaba que confiase con él y necesitaba ver la sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos en aquellas semanas.

Dos firmes golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Confuso Law se levantó y se acercó a abrirla. Tal vez sería Bepo con algún mensaje de sus socios, el barco de china debía haber vuelto hacía unas semanas. Giró el pomo, empujó la puerta...y el pelón rojo y la mirada arrogante que más odiaba en aquellos momentos aparecieron en su umbral.

—Hola Law ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?—preguntó Kidd mientras barría su destrozada habitación con una ceja alzada sarcásticamente.

La rabia cegó a Law.

Agarrando al otro de la camisa, le metió dentro de la habitación y le estampó contra la pared más cercana con fuerza. La puerta giró sobre sus goznes del impacto, pero sin llegar a cerrarse del todo, quedándose abierta para que cualquiera pudiese escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.

—Tu—siseó Law furioso—todo esto es por tu culpa—

Kidd sonrió aun más ampliamente y le empujó para que le soltase de la camisa.

—Vaya, alguien esta de mal humor—dijo burlonamente. Como si fuese una novedad el cabreo del moreno—¿Qué pasa? Problemas en el paraíso—

Law quiso partirle la cara. Pero en su lugar dio un fuerte puñetazo en la pared al lado de la cara del pelirrojo. No podía pegarle, todavía, había varias leyes y un ejército que se lo impedían. Pero Kidd ni se inmuto, es más, se acercó aún más a la cara del moreno para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Usando el mismo truco intimidatorio que él usaba con el chico.

—¿Que le has dicho al chico? —preguntó Law sin dejarse intimidar por la altura del pelirrojo ni su actitud—¿Que mentiras y cuentos le has contado esta vez para que esté así?—

—Oh, así que es por Doflamingo— dijo el otro aun sonriendo. Pero entonces su mirada se volvió seria y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—¿pero sabes qué Law? Esta vez no me ha hecho falta hacer nada, el chico te odia tanto que solo tuve que meterme un poco contigo para que me volviese su mejor amigo—

Law volvió a empujarle contra la pared.

—Mientes—gritó con rabia.

Y Kidd río aún más fuerte.

—Para nada—dijo feliz—...sólo necesita un empujón más de tu parte y aceptará mi oferta de venirse conmigo al sur. Pero no te preocupes Law, prometo tratarle bien, después de todo el chico es una joya, una que ni te has dado cuenta que tenías—dijo el comandante con odio.

Un sonido seco sonó en la puerta a sus espaldas. Law lo ignoró mientras intentaba matar a Kidd simplemente con su mirada.

—No pienso dejar que te lo lleves—dijo serio.

Kidd entonces inclinó la cabeza y le miró curioso.

—¿Y a ti que más te da? Es un hombre y encima un bastardo, la corte nunca aceptara que tu le tengas. Me sorprende que no estés deseoso de deshacerte de él—

Y de nuevo la rabia se evaporó de Law dejándole simplemente vacío. La corte, la corte y siempre la corte. No lo aguantaba, los recuerdos y traumas siempre le inundaban al recordarlo. Los maltratos que había sufrido por ser diferente y no hacer lo que todos esperaban, el tener que esconder cada sentimiento que tenía para que no le hiciesen daño.

Todo aquello volvió de golpe al ver la mirada despreciativa de Kidd.

Y Law se cerró en banda.

—No es eso idiota, el es mi aprendiz y yo juré entrenarle. Si se va me desacreditara ante la corte y perderé el estatus y prestigio que tengo. No puedo dejar que ocurra—murmuró con un tono frío y falso.

Y Kidd le miró con una mezcla de victoria y desprecio.

—¿Entonces no sientes nada por el chico?¿Absolutamente nada?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No seas idiota—siguió Law con aquel tono muerto—por supuesto que no siento nada, es un bastardo, un plebeyo sin educación ni atractivo alguno ¿por qué debería sentir algo por alguien así?—

Y entonces el ruido de algo cayéndose sonó a sus espaldas.

Y Law no lo pudo ignorar más, odiaba a los espías y mirones, sobre todo en este tipo de conversaciones.

Pero al girarse en su puerta solo había una única persona parada. El chico de pelo rubio al que Law tanto adoraba y que últimamente plagaba sus sueños. El chico que en estos momentos estaba temblando y que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar con los puños apretados.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Una violeta plagada de dolor y la otra gris sorprendida y aterrorizada.

—Doflamingo—empezó Law con la voz arrepentida y asustada.

Oh dios, ¿que había hecho?.

Pero entonces el otro cerró los ojos y, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, el chico salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Law supo entonces que aquel era el fin.

Sin pensar salió corriendo detrás del chico que le había regalado aquellas sonrisas brillantes y sin prejuicios. Tenía que alcanzarle, tenía que explicarse, tenía que contarle todo...

—...espera...—

Pero su voz sonó demasiado débil en el eco del pasillo vacio.

* * *

Muajajaja lo adoro. Se ha montado la del pulpo en un momento jaja, en fin, espero que os haya gustado, la semana que viene más

Un beso guapos.


	8. No me importa

Bueno, pues ya teneis el nuevo cap, espero que os guste

* * *

Law golpeó la gruesa puerta de roble por enésima vez. Llevaba ya dos horas en el pasillo que daba a la habitación del rubio menor, llamando al chico que se había encerrado dentro completamente. Los sirvientes que habían estado paseando por la zona, habían huido hacia rato cuando habían escuchados sus gritos y órdenes desesperadas porque el chico abriese la puerta, por lo que ahora ya estaba totalmente solo en el alfombrado corredor repleto de antiguas armaduras y cuadros de olvidadas batallas.

—Doflamingo abre la puerta—gritó por enésima vez Law golpeando la puerta con sus puños cerrados que empezaban ya a doler.

Pero nada se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación aparte de los ligeros jadeos que Law se imaginaban serían el llanto silencioso del rubio. El conde se odió aún más. Aun recordaba la última vez en que casi había hecho llorar al chico y como le había revuelto algo dentro el ver como a duras penas contenía las lágrimas. Y el volver a vivirlo ahora, que se había enamorado del menor irremediablemente, era como si le atravesasen el pecho una y otra vez con cada jadeo ahogado que llegaba a sus oídos.

—Doflamingo—dijo con voz baja, mientras caía de rodillas frente a la puerta derrotado—por favor...abre la puerta—

Porque que necesitaba hablar con él, porque necesitaba mirarle a los ojos y decirle que lo que había oído era mentira y que solo lo había dicho en el calor de una pelea. Law necesitaba disculparse frente al otro, necesitaba abrazarle hasta que le perdonase y jurar que nunca que le volvería a hacer daño ni a decir algo como aquello.

Y Law nunca se había arrodillado en frente de nadie, nunca había suplicado ni se había arrepentido de algo que hubiese hecho. Ni siquiera al atravesar a su hermano con una espada de parte a parte hacía ya años. Pero allí estaba ahora, arrodillándose frente a la puerta del otro y suplicando sin siquiera dudar.

—Por favor—pidió de nuevo desesperado.

Porque no sabía qué pasaría si el otro nunca conseguía perdonarle por aquello, si no salía de la habitación y Law no pudiese nunca volver a mirar aquellos ojos violetas.

Por eso Law siguió insistiendo. Se tiraría allí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta poder volver a hablarle directamente, suplicándole para que saliese.

De repente un golpe sonó al otro lado de la puerta. Como si alguien se hubiera dejado caer contra la pesada madera.

Law contuvo la respiración y esperó a que el otro hablase o hiciese algo. No quería asustarle, no quería forzarle, ni quería que volviese a huir de él, le necesitaba a su lado. El moreno en cambio apoyó las palmas de las manos y la frente contra la madera esperando.

Podía oír la respiración del rubio, podía ver su sombra por debajo del marco de la puerta e incluso juraba que podía sentir aquel delicado aroma a tierra mojada y flores del campo que el otro siempre llevaba encima.

Law cerró los ojos fuertemente. Estaban tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca, pero aun así se sentía como si el otro se fuera alejando más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Por qué debería abrir la puerta?—preguntó entonces el rubio —¿para qué me grites otra vez? ¿Para qué me insultes y me desprecies aún más recordándome la escoria que soy?—

Y Law tembló al escucharle. Se había esperado que el otro gritase o que llorase entre gemidos lastimeros. Simplemente no se había esperado aquella frialdad. El otro no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo a pesar de los jadeos de antes, su voz no sonaba rota ni cansada, solamente parecía mantener una conversación normal y tranquila con un conocido.

Law tembló aterrado ante aquella falta de sentimientos y aquella voz muerta.

¿Que había hecho?

—No voy a insultarte—le respondió con voz tensa pero amable, como si se dirigiese a un niño pequeño— sólo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que has escuchado, no es así como pienso realmente, Doflamingo, en verdad yo te...—

Una risa sarcástica cortó sus palabras acallando cualquier confesión que hubiese esperado poder hacer. Una carcajada seca, fría, y sin sentido del humor que retumbo por el oscurecido pasillo tétricamente.

Law volvió a guardar silencio sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar.

—Estoy cansado de todo esto Conde—dijo el rubio al otro lado de la puerta—estoy cansado de las mentiras, de los secretos y las intrigas—

Law abrió los ojos como platos.

—No estoy mintiendo, te digo la...—

—¿Y por qué debería creerte?—siguió el rubio —dame un solo motivo—

—Yo...—

Pero tenía razón. ¿Por qué debería creerle?¿Que había hecho Law para ganarse la confianza del rubio? ¿Chillarle? ¿Ridiculizarle? No, todo aquello era culpa suya, aquello era el universo vengándose de él, dándole a probar de su propia medicina y haciéndole pagar por sus actos.

Haciéndole sufrir por la primera persona de la que se enamoraba en la vida.

Con voz ahogada susurró un simple:

—Lo siento—

Pero de nuevo se escuchó una suave risa sarcástica.

—Por supuesto que lo sientes, seguramente creas que me acabaré yendo de tu lado si no te disculpas—empezó a montar la retorcida teoría el otro— y no puedes tolerar eso ¿verdad? La corte se burlaría de ti y tú perderías tu querido estatus si yo me fuera—

Law volvió a temblar desesperado. Tenía todo en su contra, el otro le malinterpretaría dijese lo que dijese, por su propia culpa y sus propias intrigas el chico ya no confiaba para nada en él...por su propia culpa le iba a perder.

—No...—jadeó desesperado.

—Pero esta vez te equivocas en una cosa...—siglo el rubio con aquella voz muerta ignorando sus protestas—esta vez no pienso perdonarte hagas lo que hagas. Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto y estas conspiraciones absurdas. Pensé en quedarme por respeto a la decisión de mi padre y por deferencia a ti, pero ahora ya me da igual. Se acabó—

Law escuchó como el otro se levantaba del suelo elegantemente. Law miró la nudosa madera desesperadamente, quería echar la puerta abajo, quería atrapar al menor y quería gritarle al otro lo que sentía, que le entendiese y lo comprendiese.

Pero era demasiado tarde y la puerta demasiado gruesa.

—Me marcho con Eustass Kidd—anunció el rubio al otro lado de la puerta. Y Law sintió como si le pulverizasen el corazón Aprenderé lo necesario con él y no tendré que soportar más insultos de este tipo...adiós conde, espero no volver a verte—

Law escuchó como el otro se iba alejando lentamente paso a paso. Y volvió a golpear la puerta con ganas.

¿Que tenía que hacer? ¿Que debía decir?

—¡No!—gritó de nuevo.

Y esta vez se escuchó desde dentro una risa, aunque mucho más amarga y desdichada que las de antes. Una risa vengativa más bien.

—¿Tanto miedo te da perder tu estatus?¿Tanto miedo te da convertirte en un "plebeyo" como yo?—sus palabras sonaron amargas y llenas y odio—Bueno, tal vez de esta manera aprendas algo—susurro por lo bajo con la voz rota por fin.

Como derramando al fin las lágrimas que había contenido y quebrando la coraza fría y muerta que se había puesto para poder mantener esta conversación con él. Como si no hubiese querido que el conde supiese lo que todo aquello le estaba afectando y hubiese querido aparentar fortaleza.

Una mezcla de orgullo y ligera esperanza se esparcieron por el pecho de Law. Así que le había dolido, así que no estaba muerto, así que...

Pero entonces el moreno escuchó una puerta cerrarse de golpe y supo que el rubio se había encerrado en el baño para no tener que hablar más con él.

La oportunidad había desaparecido.

Law jadeo sin aire. Sintiendo como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. Sintiéndose perdido por primera vez en su vida.

—No—volvió a susurrar en la oscuridad del pasillo dejando por fin escapar los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo en forma de amargas lágrimas.

.

.

.

Doflamingo se dio la vuelta en la cama estirándose aún más sobre las desechas mantas. Llevaba horas en la misma posición mirando el techo y sus músculos ya empezaban a doler, pero aun así, por mucho que cambiase de postura, no podía dejar de sentirse como la mierda.

Una cosa era sospechar que la persona por la que sentías tanta admiración, aprecio y respeto te odiase. Otra cosa era escuchárselo gritar.

Cerró los ojos cansado.

Hacía horas que el conde se había ido, le había oído desde la puerta del baño, levantándose y susurrándole de nuevo un amargo "lo siento". Doflamingo sabía que le estaba haciendo daño con aquella decisión, que le podía destruir la vida y sus expectativas de futuro.

Y por primera vez desde que le había conocido le había dado igual.

Por primera vez había obviado el mundo exterior y todos los sentimientos, preocupaciones y anhelos que tenía. Por primera vez simplemente había dejado de sentir.

Y la calma le había rodeado. El silencio, y una sensación de tranquilidad, le había inundado relajándole y llevándose todo por delante. Llevaba horas en aquel estado frío y aislado, mirando el techo de la habitación y obligándose simplemente a dejar de pensar y lamentarse.

Sabía que se había perdido la cena, y sabía que se estaba perdiendo el desayuno en aquellos momentos. Bepo había llamado a la puerta hacia tiempo diciendo que le podía traer toda la comida que pidiese pero que necesitaba comer algo. Doflamingo solo había seguido mirando el techo sin hacer nada.

Porque no quería hacer nada, solo quería volver a casa, quería ver a Corazón y que su hermano le consolase. Solo quería que todo volviese a ser como antes.

De repente dos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Y el rubio cerró los ojos frustrado. ¿Por qué no podían dejarle en paz?¿Por qué no podían olvidarse de él?

—Enano—gritó entonces la voz ya conocida de Kidd.

Doflamingo abrió los ojos sorprendido, definitivamente se había esperado a todo el mundo menos al general en aquel momento.

Los golpes volvieron a repetirse impacientes.

El rubio pensó en el comandante en su puerta, en lo que le había ayudado y en la amistad que mantenían, pero aun así su cuerpo no se decidía a levantarse a abrir al otro. Así que Doflamingo solo esperó a que se fuese al cabo de un rato, como habían hecho todos.

Pero como siempre aquel general hacías las cosas a su manera y nunca hacía lo que se consideraba normal.

—Chico, si estas cerca de la puerta apártate, la voy a abrir a patadas y no quiero que te hagas daño—

Doflamingo abrió los ojos como platos mientras un fuerte ruido sonaba contra la puerta. ¿En serio? ¿No podía ni siquiera insistirle un poco para que abriese la maldita puerta? Pero otro nuevo golpe sonó por la habitación y por fin la cerradura saltó por los aires y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

El pelirrojo entró en el lugar y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas como si aquella habitación le perteneciera.

Doflamingo hundió aún más la cara en las mantas. El pelirrojo a su espalda río sonoramente repasando la habitación hasta encontrarle en la cama. Mirándole entonces con un aire triunfante pero preocupado, por fin se acercó a él. El rubio le sintió tumbándose a su lado en la cama y pasándole una mano por la cintura hasta que le tuvo estrangulado contra su pecho.

El menor gruñó molesto con el otro por no dejarle hundirse en paz en su propia mierda.

—Venga venga, que tampoco es para tanto—empezó Kidd acariciándole el pelo posesivo—no te deprimas por algo así—

—Muérete —susurro el rubio con voz ronca del llanto.

—Venga chico, sabes que no pasa nada, no estás solo en esto—y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, susurro—mi oferta sigue en pie ¿Lo sabes no?—

Y de repente el tono juguetón y amigable desapareció y el ambiente serio volvió a llenar la habitación con el pelirrojo preocupándose por el chico.

Y Doflamingo no pudo más, no pudo con la amabilidad desbordante del otro, ni con su insistencia y cariño, y dándose la vuelta se apretó contra el pecho del otro abrazándole fuertemente de vuelta.

Asintió contra el pecho del otro sintiéndose perdido.

Kidd suspiró contra su pelo y le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente mientras llenaba su pelo rubio y desordenado de besos.

—Deja de contenerte chico—susurro el mayor—puedes desahogarte, no es bueno reprimir estas cosas—

Y como por arte de magia Doflamingo comenzó a llorar contra su pecho sin ser capaz de contenerse.

Y Kidd le sostuvo, consolándole, acariciándole, y dándole su silencioso apoyo durante todo el tiempo que necesito hasta liberarlo todo.

Cuando al cabo de un rato, el rubio se separó de su pecho tímidamente, había empapado la fina camisa del mayor con tanta lágrima. Pero el pelirrojo solo le limpio el rastro de humedad con el dorso de la mano y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios. Algo tan simple y rápido que el rubio no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión extraña, aunque tampoco es como si se hubiese sentido tan mal.

Más bien el rubio quiso que lo hiciese de nuevo, y que volviese a acariciarle como hacía un rato estrujándole entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan a gusto, tan protegido..

El pelirrojo sin embargo no profundizo nada y solo apoyó sus labios contra la frente del menor y le sujetó la nuca delicadamente con mano firme. Le mantuvo abrazado en aquella postura protectoramente un rato más, sin lamentarse, sin querer irse y sin hacer nada. Solamente enfocado en aliviar la angustia del otro.

Y solamente con aquel gesto Doflamingo se decidió del todo.

Alzando la mirada y separándose del pelirrojo le miró a los ojos intensamente. Sin dudas ya en sus ojos y sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Creo que...voy a aceptar tu oferta—dijo con voz cansada.

El pelirrojo le acarició en respuesta una mejilla con delicados dedos. Doflamingo cerró los ojos ante la caricia e inclinó la cabeza acercándose más al pelirrojo, a su calor, a su seguridad, a aquella mirada repleta de cariño y aprecio.

—Está bien—dijo el mayor con una sonrisa triste—Lo que tú quieras—

Y esta vez, cuando Kidd se inclinó a besarle, lo hizo sobre sus labios.

.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación estaba ligeramente entreabierta cuando Kidd entró en el despacho de Law. Había visto salir al viejo mayordomo hacía un momento, así que sabía que moreno estaría solo en el despacho.

Y que era el momento perfecto para hablar con él.

Sin embargo al entrar el pelirrojo se quedó ligeramente impresionado por lo que encontró. El despacho, por lo general una de las habitaciones más pulcras y cuidadas de la casa, se encontraba hecha una mierda literalmente. Los libros y papeles de acuerdos comerciales estaban tirados por escritorios y asientos, los sillones estaban descolocados y varias tazas de té se apilaban en el escritorio en un precario equilibrio, como si alguien se hubiese tirado toda la noche trabajando sin descanso.

Y en medio de todo aquello estaba el conde.

Kidd contuvo ligeramente la respiración cuando lo vio, y, con cuidado, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejándole ver su presencia en la estancia.

Pero aun así el conde ni se movió, estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, delante de la enorme ventana y tenía las manos entrecruzadas sobre el escritorio apoyando la frente sobre estas.

Y ocultando su cara de Kidd.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó entonces el conde sin moverse todavía. Y con la voz más plagada de odio que nunca le había oído.

Kidd se acercó al escritorio y se detuvo delante del otro cruzándose de brazos. Bueno, había sabido que aquella charla iba a ser complicada, así que cuando antes acabasen mejor.

—Me voy mañana—empezó Kidd.

—Ya iba siendo hora, llevas aquí casi un mes viviendo del cuento- y tocándome las narices-siguió Law con un suspiro satisfecho.

—...y me llevó al chico—le interrumpió Kidd rápidamente.

Y con esas simples palabras vio como el otro se tensaba en un segundo.

Kidd entonces se preparó para los gritos y los insultos, se preparó para pelear por el chico que aquella mañana se había agotado de llorar entre sus brazos por culpa del hombre que tenía delante hasta quedarse dormido. El comandante se preparó para pelear por lo que quería.

Pero el otro solo se echó hacia atrás en el escritorio y tomó unos papeles de un montón mirándolos por encima.

Kidd seguía verle la cara, pero aquella actitud tranquila y calmada le puso los pelos de punta.

—Entiendo...—empezó el moreno— bueno, espero que os vaya bien—

Y el pelirrojo se quedó de piedra. ¿No iba a pelear? ¿No iba a insultarle y amenazarle como siempre hasta conseguir lo que quería? Kidd por un momento se quedó en blanco sin saber cómo responder. Y luego la rabia lo inundó, ¿Tan poco valía el chico que ni merecía que pelease por él? ¿Tan idiota era que le dejaría llevárselo a cambio de conservar su orgullo?

Aquel hombre era simplemente despreciable se dio cuenta Kidd, el pelirrojo aun recordaba las lágrimas del rubio en su camisa y su mirada perdida, y a aquel hombre le daba totalmente igual.

Y pensar que hasta hace un momento le había considerado un amigo. A un tipo así.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?—preguntó incrédulo, y con el desprecio más puro en su voz.

—Sí—respondió duramente el otro aun sin mirarle a la cara.

Kidd apretó los dientes fuertemente. ¿Por qué había venido siquiera a decirle nada al idiota? Lo que tenía que haber hecho había sido coger al chico y llevárselo de allí desde el principio, el moreno no se merecía ni un adiós.

Girándose indignado en su sitio el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta, pero la voz del otro le detuvo un momento mas

—Una última pregunta—dijo de repente el moreno. Kidd apretó los puños aguantándose el volverse a partirle la cara.—¿Lo hicisteis a posta?—

Kidd se giró a mirarle por encima del hombro.

—¿El qué?—

Law entonces se levantó del escritorio lentamente y encaro la ventana dándole al pelirrojo la espalda, pensando seguramente en cómo hacer la pregunta.

Y Kidd sin embargo esperó a que el otro hablase mientras en su mente trazaba mil planes para descuartizarle ahora que le daba la espalda.

—Pregunto...que si sabias que Doflamingo estaba en la puerta. Que sí sabías que estaba oyendo lo que decía, y que si me provocaste aposta para que lo oyera y todo esto pasara—dijo aun con aquel tono calmado.

Kidd entonces se giró del todo a encararle, y el moreno a continuación también se giró a su vez. Se miraron de frente como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían. Y por primera vez Kidd pudo ver su ceño fruncido, y sus labios apretados y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, fruto de la noche en vela.

—Yo no hice nada—dijo sin embargo el pelirrojo—... no hizo falta, tu, tu maldito orgullo y tu estúpido miedo a confiar en la gente lo hicieron todo solos—

Y lo peor es que ambos sabían que aquello era verdad. Que la culpa era sólo y únicamente de Law y su estupidez.

Pero Law le miró entonces con más odio que nunca y apretó los puños con rabia.

A Kidd le dio igual, su objetivo ahora era irse y no volver nunca a aquella fría mansión.

—Largo de mi casa—siseo Law agarrando la enorme espada que siempre llevaba y que reposaba tranquilamente en el escritorio— ¡Largo!—

Kidd se dio de nuevo la vuelta sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de lo que el otro decía o hacía.

Ya estaba hecho. No tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse.

—Será un placer—gruño en respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda de un golpe y escuchaba el característico sonido del metal atravesando la madera.


	9. Cambios

Bueno, lamento el retraso, pero hubo problemas tecnologicos y no he podido publicar antes. En fin espero que os guste el cap porque pasan muchas cosas a la vez.

* * *

De nuevo el rubio volvía a estar en uno de aquellos lujosos carruajes cubierto de almohadones de terciopelo, y oculto de la vista del mundo por las gruesas cortinas de raso negro. Los cascos de los caballos repiqueteaban en el suelo delante de ellos y el ligero vaivén del carromato le animaba a quedarse dormido hasta que llegasen a la casa del pelirrojo s varias horas de viaje. De nuevo, Doflamingo volvía a emprender el viaje a lo desconocido y a una nueva vida. Y sin embargo, a diferencia de la última vez, no sentía el miedo y nerviosismo de cuando había ido a casa del conde, sino que se encontraba totalmente tranquilo y con la mente fría.

El conde ni siquiera se había ido a despedir de él cuando se había ido con Kidd. Ni siquiera un "adiós" o un "hasta pronto", no, al parecer valía tan poco que no merecía ni eso de su parte. Por eso, cuando se había subido al carromato, había tenido que esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos para que Kidd no las volviese a ver patéticamente, y había tenido que girar la cabeza para mirarse las manos entrecruzadas en su regazo y no observar la enorme casa alejarse en la distancia a cada paso que daban los enormes caballos.

Pero a la vez había sido como una liberación el irse de la enorme casa, había supuesto salir de la presión, del control y de los gritos. Ya no lo tenía que aguantar más. Nunca. Ahora podría dedicarse a lo quisiese y ser feliz con su hermano y el resto sin tener que aguantar al niño mimado.

Doflamingo suspiro de todas formas.

No podía dejar de sentirse traicionado y rechazado, la depresión que seguía llevando y la tristeza no dejaban de abandonarle por muchas cosas que hiciera o por mucho que intentasen distraerle. Kidd llevaba varios días mirándole con preocupación, Doflamingo se habían fijado en los intentos del otro por animarle y consolarle y, aunque el rubio lo intentaba, no conseguía sonreír o reír como lo hacía antes, simplemente no podía.

Kidd, a su lado en el carromato, volvió entonces a apretarle la mano en un mudo apoyo. El pelirrojo estaba con un brazo rodeándole los hombros de forma casual y la otra mano apretándole la mano con ganas desde que habían entrado. Protectoramente, aguantándole y dándole un mudo apoyo en todo momento.

Doflamingo le devolvió el apretón en agradecimiento y se recostó contra el otro hasta que su cabeza reposó en el hombro de Kidd.

El rubio sabía que debía de preocuparse por la relación que tenía con Kidd. No era normal que los amigos fuesen tan íntimos y se tocasen tanto, seguramente debería llamarle la atención y dejar cosas en claro, pero en aquellos momentos le daba todo igual. No le preocupaba si la postura se podría malinterpretar o si el otro se estaba aprovechando más de la cuenta, en aquellos momentos estaba cansado y dolido y el cálido cuerpo del otro se sentía demasiado cómodo.

El traqueteo y bamboleo del carro seguía balanceándoles de un lado a otro mientras recorrían los caminos de piedras en dirección al sur pasando de nuevo desde el paisaje nublado del norte a los amplios campos de trigo del sur. El rubio, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido en los brazos del otro, pero cuando se despertó, Kidd le llevaba en volandas hasta un enorme castillo de piedra rojiza con el escudo de una de las casas nobles más importantes de Inglaterra colgando de la fachada.

El rubio atontado miro al pelirrojo que le apretaba posesivamente contra su pecho sin ninguna intención de bajarle.

—Bien venido a mi casa—susurro el pelirrojo mientras pasaban por un enorme puente de piedra hasta entrar por las puertas de maderas y las rejas levadizas.

.

.

.

El castillo de Kidd era más bien una pequeña fortaleza que un castillo. Tenía varias torres desde las que defenderse de ataques enemigos, una enorme muralla que rodeaba el perímetro y una torre central donde estaban los aposentos y realmente se realizaba la vida en el castillo. En diferencia de la mansión verde y cuidada de Law, la de Kidd estaba diseñaba para ser práctica y fácilmente te defendible si la atacaban. El estilo claramente era militar mientras cañones y soldados se apiñaban por los patios entrenando y estudiando tácticas de guerra, el ruido de armas chocando y de gente gritándose una a otra no paraba ni un momento y Doflamingo se encontró poniéndose más nervioso e histérico a cada momento.

Nunca había soportado las multitudes.

Llevaba sólo dos días viviendo allí y ya necesitaba salir y relajarse en la naturaleza o en algún lugar sin gritos ni insultos. El cambio simplemente había sido demasiado grande desde la desértica mansión de Law a aquello, y aunque Kidd intentase distraerle con las clases o enseñandole cosas del lugar, Doflamingo se iba a dormir todas las noches con un impresionante dolor de cabeza.

Aunque por lo menos no había pensado mucho en el conde durante aquellos días.

Suspirando apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos entrecruzadas en el marco de la ventana. Estaba mirando otra de las prácticas militares en el enorme patio del castillo. Dos oponente, uno con una pesada armadura grisácea mellada en varias partes del uso que se le había dado, y el otro sin nada más que un casco a rayas, intercambiaban espadazos con ganas. Aunque el de la armadura tenía mucha más ventaja y era mucho más grande, estaba claro que el del casco con la melena rubia le ganaba con creces.

Aquel hombre era el segundo al mando del ejército inglés. Killer, o al menos la gente le llamaba así, era la mano derecha de Kidd y de él se contaban también varias historias extrañas que el rubio no acababa de creerse. A Doflamingo le había caído bien cuando le había conocido, el hombre no hablaba mucho, pero claramente era inteligente y sus comentarios y opiniones siempre se tenían en cuenta.

De repente un golpe sonó en la puerta a sus espaldas y Doflamingo se apartó de la ventana. Kidd estaba en la puerta sonriendo amablemente pero claramente cubierto aún del polvo del patio después de haber estado entrenando toda la mañana.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar Doflamingo se había dado cuenta de la enorme diferencia que le separaba de Kidd. Se había dado cuenta de quien realmente era Kidd y como la gente le trataba con un respeto rozando en la veneración, le había visto dar órdenes como el comandante que era y cabrearse con los soldados cuando no hacían lo que debían de hacer. Le había visto como un líder y una de las personas más valiosas del maldito reino. Doflamingo por supuesto se había sentido bastante intimidado con aquello y, en consecuencia, había dejado de tratarle como a un amigo como había hecho hasta ahora y había vuelto a tratarle con el respeto y deferencia de los primeros días.

Aunque a Kidd claramente no le estaba gustando el distanciamiento.

Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas Kidd se acercó hasta la rústica silla de madera y cuero en la que estaba sentado el rubio. Estaban en la única biblioteca del castillo que, claramente, no se usaba mucho. La sala tenía un toque medieval con aquellas paredes de piedra y aquellos pergaminos amarillentos y cubiertos de polvo apilándose en las estanterías.

Al rubio le encantaba, era uno de los lugares más solitarios del castillo y en él podía pasarse horas leyendo.

Doflamingo miró sin embargo como el pelirrojo se acercaba con el ceño fruncido. Tenían técnicamente clase de matemáticas, la primera clase desde que habían llegado, aunque por la mirada del pelirrojo no estaba muy claro que la fuese a dar.

—Tenemos que hablar—murmuró el pelirrojo arrodillándose enfrente suyo para que sus ojos estuviesen a la misma altura.

Sus manos se situaron en los reposabrazos de la silla dándole su espacio pero aun así atrapándole entre su cuerpo y la silla. El rubio no supo si clasificar aquel gesto como dominante o intimidante, aunque no estaba seguro de si Kidd lo había hecho conscientemente o si siempre se comportaba así.

—Huh-hum—respondió Doflamingo mirando al comandante distraído.

—¿He hecho algo para ofenderte o a pasado algo de lo que no me he dado cuenta?—preguntó de golpe el pelirrojo con voz seria y ligeramente dura.

Doflamingo le miró sin comprender de lo que hablaba. ¿Estaba enfado? Si ¿Por qué? El rubio entró en estado de alerta ligeramente sorprendido por el motivo por el que el otro le preguntaría algo así.

—No—respondió rápidamente..

—¿Entonces porque me tratas así?—siguió Kidd con el ceño aún fruncido y exigiendo una explicación.

—¿Así como?—pregunto el rubio en respuesta entendiendo ligeramente el problema. Sabía que la relación había cambiado ligeramente desde que había llegado, pero no había hecho nada para ofender al otro, es más, el que le tratase con más deferencia debía ser como un halago para el comandante ¿no? No tenía porque enfadarse.

Kidd le miró seriamente como evaluando si se estaba riendo de él.

—Desde que llegamos me hablas como si fuese un extraño, has dejado de hacer bromas y en algunos momentos siento que me estas evitando—resumió rápidamente.

Doflamingo sonrió falsamente con mirada nerviosa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—mintió falsamente.

Y claramente ninguno se tragó la mentira.

Kidd se alzó sobre las rodillas y le tomó de los hombros bruscamente mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Es por Law ¿verdad?— dijo el pelirrojo con mirada preocupada pero aun enfadada.

Porque siempre era por Law, no importaba lo que hiciese como lo hiciese, en la mente del rubio solo estaba el imbécil del conde. Doflamingo ante esto abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apresuró a negarlo todo mientras levantaba las manos a la defensiva.

—No, no es eso, es solo que...—su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse y apenado bajo la mirada y apoyó las manos en el pecho del otro.

—Dímelo—exigió Kidd—sabes que me lo puedes contar—

Doflamingo se mordió la lengua.

—Yo...desde que he llegado, me siento ligeramente intimidado...por ti—confesó al fin.

—…¿Qué?— respondió Kidd ahora sí que asombrado.

—En la casa de Law no me di cuenta ya que no era tan obvio, pero aquí, no dejas de dar órdenes, y todo el mundo te respeta y te tratan como a un dios y tienes tanto poder y autoridad—explicó— No puedo tratarte igual que antes, tu eres tan importante mientras que yo solo soy un...—

_"Plebeyo" "Desecho de la sociedad" "Bastardo"_

Las palabras seguían doliendo pásese el tiempo que pasase. Doflamingo sin embargo sintió al otro tensarse seguramente entendiendo lo que quería decir. Apartando una mano de su hombro, Kidd le alzó la cabeza hasta que Doflamingo volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Tu eres qué? —pregunto el pelirrojo—¿El heredero de la fortuna más grande de Inglaterra después de la del maldito rey?¿Un chico que se preocupa por su hermano a pesar de todo? ¿el hombre que mandó a Trafalgar Law a la mierda? ¿el chico más divertido y amable que nunca he conocido?—

Doflamingo sintió su cara volverse roja ante aquello.

—Doflamingo eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca, así que no pienses ni por un momento que eres inferior a nadie, ¿Me oyes? Nunca—

Doflamingo asintió atontado y sonrió tímidamente de nuevo, aunque esta vez con alegría de verdad iluminando sus ojos. Realmente Kidd era un buen amigo.

—Gracias—

Y entonces fue el turno de Kidd de enrojecer y mirarle con los ojos como platos ante aquella reacción. Luego sin embargo, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con resignación.

—Mierda—susurró.

Sin darle siquiera tiempo a pensar a lo que se refería, el pelirrojo le besó de nuevo. Pero a diferencia de los ligeros roces anteriores, esta vez el pelirrojo le besó de una forma decente. Apretando sus labios contra los suyos posesivo mientras se movía incitantemente y su lengua conseguía entrar en su boca a través de sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

Y una vez que estuvo dentro ya no hubo forma de detenerle.

Kidd apretó al chico contra su pecho pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Su otra mano seguía sujetándole la barbilla obligándole a alzar la cabeza hacia el demandante beso. Ligeramente atontado aun por todo aquel repentino gesto, el rubio alzó las manos de nuevo hasta el pecho del otro donde apretó su camisa con fuerza.

Kidd seguía besándole con la boca abierta. Su lengua le frotaba de la manera más obscena posible, entrando y saliendo como si le estuviese follando la boca. Doflamingo jadeó en busca de aire, el otro le mordió el labio juguetonamente en respuesta, y después le lamió la piel sensible sacándole un escalofrío y un ligero gemido.

Doflamingo abrazó necesitado el cuello del otro cuando Kidd volvió a morderle el labio y repetir la táctica para sacarle otro gemido desesperado, inconscientemente el rubio abrió las piernas y se apretó contra Kidd aun arrodillado en el suelo enfrente suyo. La mano en su cintura entonces se movió apretándole el trasero con ganas, luego subió por su pecho y bajó hasta su caliente entrepierna.

Kidd le apretó con ganas a través del pantalón y comenzó a frotar la palma de su mano contra su sensible miembro de forma brusca y dura.

Doflamingo entonces gimió fuertemente en respuesta apretándose aún más contra la habilidosa mano.

Y al escucharse por primera vez emitir semejante sonido, reaccionó por fin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?¿Con un hombre?¿Con Eustass Kidd? ¿Su primer beso?.

Separándose empujó al otro bruscamente y se alzó de la silla rápidamente. La silla cayó con estrépito a sus espaldas y Kidd a su vez cayó de culo en el suelo.

Se miraron un instante. Doflamingo jadeaba pesadamente mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y miraba al otro aterrorizado, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y claramente estaba muerto de miedo por lo que acababa de pasar. Kidd le miró intensamente aún en el suelo con ojos preocupados y alertas.

¿Qué había estado pensando? Claramente había entrado muy bruscamente para la inexperiencia que tenía el otro. Arrodillándose enfrente del otro de nuevo en una postura vulnerable y apaciguadora intentó tranquilizarle y que no le odiase por el resto de su vida.

—Doflamingo…—empezó Kidd con voz calmada alzando las manos hacia el rubio en un gesto tranquilizador.

El menor retrocedió un paso tropezando con la silla.

—No—susurró con voz temblorosa al borde de un ataque de panico.

—Doflamingo, no es lo que parece, déjame explicar...—

Doflamingo negó con la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta y esquivando al pelirrojo salió corriendo de la habitación. Kidd le siguió con la vista todo el trayecto, vigilándole y siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía. Cuando el chico salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Kidd se puso de pie de un salto y maldiciendo corrió detrás del rubio sabiendo que estúpidamente la había jodido a lo grande.

.

.

.

El rubio recorrió el camino de piedra hasta la casa en lo alto de la colina con paso rápido. El viento en aquella zona siempre soplaba con ganas revolviendo las altas hierbas del campo y las pequeñas flores que crecían en el borde del camino. Doflamingo se apartó el pelo de la frente mientras el suave sol del sur le acariciaba la cara cariñosamente.

Sí, definitivamente había echado de menos aquel lugar.

Aquella mañana le había dejado al comandante una nota pidiéndole un día libre para visitar a su hermano. O al menos esa había sido la escusa, la verdad es que, después de lo que había pasado anoche, no se atrevía a encarar al pelirrojo nunca más. Había besado a un comandante, a un hombre, y había gemido cuando el otro le había tocado ligeramente. Aquello era tan humillante, no sabía que podía estar pensaría el otro de él después de aquello, pero definitivamente no quería saberlo.

Así que, como un cobarde, había huido a ver a su hermano.

Subiendo por la colina sumido en sus pensamientos no dio cuenta cuando una figura salió del orfanato en lo alto del camino, hasta que la figura no corrió en su dirección y estuvo cerca, Doflamingo no se giró a mirarle. Su cara se iluminó instantáneamente mientras su hermano pequeño, Corazón, saltaba a sus brazos estrangulándole en un enorme abrazo.

—Doflamingo—gritó en menor riendo feliz al verle después de tanto tiempo—has tardado mucho idiota—

Doflamingo dio vueltas con el menor en sus brazos riendo también feliz. Corazón como siempre protesto al ser tratado como un niño, pero Doflamingo le ignoró y solo le revolvió el pelo con el extraño gorro que llevaba y todo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos enano—dijo feliz.

Corazón volvió a abrazarle cariñoso. Ambos hermanos compartían el mismo pelo rubio y los mismos ojos violetas, incluso a veces vestían igual, pero eso era todo lo que tenían en común. Mientras Doflamingo tenía una apariencia delgada y elegante y un carácter feliz y animado, Corazón era alto y fuerte y aunque a primera vista pareciera serio y peligroso era el desastre en persona.

Doflamingo le adoraba.

Espachurrándole de nuevo en un abrazo, se dio cuenta de que el menos estaba más delgado y pequeño que antes de que se fuese, como si no hubiese comido lo suficiente o como si Doflamingo hubiese crecido más de la cuenta en aquel tiempo.

—Corazón, ¿Estás bien?¿Te dan de comer en condiciones?—pregunto preocupado, por que los dos habían vivido en aquel orfanato y ambos conocían lo cabronas que podían ser las cuidadoras cuando no había suficiente comida para todos.

—Dios, deja de preocuparte por estupideces— protesto el otro mirándole como un niño pequeño—Dime que tal ha ido todo. ¿Conociste al conde?¿Que has aprendido?¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?—

Doflamingo sonrió forzadamente y asintió tristemente. Ahí estaba de nuevo el maldito conde, parecía que nunca iba a poder librarse de él.

Al ver su reacción a la pregunta, rápidamente la sonrisa de su hermano se borró en un instante poniendo una mirada seria y preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Algo va mal?—Por supuesto su hermano siempre se daba cuenta al instante de cuando algo iba mal. Después de todo llevaban juntos desde pequeños y ambos conocían cada mínima expresión del otro.

Doflamingo suspiro.

Apartándose del camino de tierra y sentándose entre el campo de flores lejos de oídos indiscretos, ambos hermanos comenzaron a hablar poniéndose al día. Corazón le conto lo poco que había hecho en aquellos meses en el orfanato. Doflamingo en cambio le contó todo, desde la extraña actitud del conde al principio hasta lo ocurrido la tarde anterior con Kidd.

—Así que conocisteis al famoso comandante—dijo Corazón recordando como aquel hombre había sido hacía mucho tiempo el héroe de su hermano mayor.

—Si—respondió el otro con una sonrisa triste— pero después de lo de ayer no creo que pueda seguir estando con él, no creo ni que pueda mirarle a la cara—

Corazón asintió mirándole serio. El menor había fruncido el ceño según Doflamingo iba contando la historia y ahora estaba claramente cabreado mientras arrancaba hiervas del suelo de forma brusca.

—Así que, en otras palabras, esos dos idiotas se han estado aprovechando de ti todo el rato—concluyó Corazón.

—¿Qué? No, la culpa es...—

—No—le interrumpió de nuevo el menor sabiendo lo que iba a decir—hermano, siempre has sido demasiado inocente para darte cuenta de algunas cosas, está claro que se han aprovechado de ti—

Doflamingo frunció el ceño ante lo de "inocente" y fulminó al menor mientras este seguía hablando, como hermano mayor merecía un mínimo respeto después de todo.

—Pero lo que me cabrea no es eso—siguió corazón— ¿Dices que te deprimisteis y lloraste? ¿Esas de broma? El Doflamingo que yo conozco no lloraría ni se deprimiría por algo así, por lo que dijese un conde malcriado, el Doflamingo que yo conozco le partiría la cara sin importarle una mierda quien fuese el subnormal, así que dime hermano ¿ por qué no lo hiciste?—pregunto con curiosidad

El mayor se miró las manos de repente nervioso, cuando Corazón se ponía en plan madre preocupada y quisquillosa, Doflamingo no podía más que bajar la cabeza y aceptar la bronca. Aunque tampoco es como si el menor estuviese equivocado.

—Yo...no lo sé —respondió al fin esquivando la inquisitiva mirada del otro.

—Te gusta el conde—afirmó el menor entonces con voz seria pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

—¿Qué?—pregunto Doflamingo alarmado—no digas tonterías, es un hombre—

—¿Y qué?—respondió el otro indiferente— no me vengas con eso ahora, hemos vivido en las calles mucho tiempo, sabes que se puede querer a alguien del mismo sexo sin ningún problema, incluso a varios si te acuerdas de Sanji— dijo con voz cabreada.

—Pero...—siguió intentando excusarse Doflamingo.

—A ver, ¿Te gusto cuando te beso ayer el comandante?—

—¿Qué?—preguntó alarmado el otro.

—Dijiste que gemiste cuando te toco por lo que te debió gustar, así que no creo que vayas a tener problemas con...—

Doflamingo se abalanzó sobre su hermano pequeño tapándole la boca con las manos para que se callase y más rojo que un tomate. Aquella era otra de las virtudes de su hermano pequeño, la falta absoluta de pudor. A pesar de ser Doflamingo el mayor era el que seguía siendo virgen de los dos. Muchas veces el rubio se preguntaba si no debía haber sido Corazón el mayor, definitivamente pegaría bastante más en aquel aspecto, aunque siempre era Doflamingo el que trazaba los planes maestros y el que creaba la masacre en las peleas.

Corazón le quitó las manos de su boca con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?—

Doflamingo le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el pudor y la vergüenza ajena?—le preguntó a su hermano pequeño.

El menor rodo los ojos y se tumbó sobre las flores a su espalda. Ambos guardaron silencio entonces cada uno pensando en sus cosas. De repente el menor se levanto y abrazó a su hermano por la espalda de nuevo con aire conspirador.

—Doffy—canturreo aquel estúpido apodo—tengo una idea—

—Oh no por favor, otra de tus ideas no—respondió el rubio mayor.

—Cállate idiota, me voy a ir contigo—dijo de repente—al castillo de Kidd—

—¿Qué?—dijo el otro riéndose incrédulo.

—Sí, es el plan perfecto—dijo totalmente convencido— si estoy a tu lado para vigilarte no podrán meterse contigo y no se aprovecharán de ti—dijo con tono orgullo—es la solución definitiva—

Doflamingo le miró divertido dudando entre sí reírse o gritarle.

—Ni de coña—respondió al final.

—Se siente, ya esta decido — respondió el otro tirándosele encima sin más y haciéndole una llave para revolverle el pelo.

Doflamingo protesto y bufo furioso haciéndole cosquillas en venganza. Ambos hermano rodaron por el suelo de flores entre risas y bromas. Contentos de volverse a ver y aprovechando cada mínimo momento con el otro después de todos los problemas que habían tenido.

.

.

.

—Señor, no puede seguir así—dijo Bepo al hombre moreno tirado en un sofá con los mismos papeles de siempre en la mano.

El conde alzo entonces la vista como dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez, y miró a su mayordomo molesto. Sus ojos grises estaba hundidos con unas enormes ojeras negras rodeándolos, su ropa estaba desecha y arrugada por haberla llevado puesta varios días dándole un aspecto desastroso y triste mientras seguía rodeado del caos de despacho con los objetos tirados de la última vez.

Claramente echándose a perder.

—No sé de que hablas—respondió igual de rebelde como siempre el conde ignorándole.

Bepo suspiró. Llevaba cuidando a aquel hombre años, asegurándose de que el moreno tuviese de todo y no tuviese ningún problema con la casa, y, la verdad, nunca le había visto en aquel estado gris y oscuro pasase lo que pasase. En un principio había querido dejarle así y que sufriera un poco por lo que había hecho, incluso disfruto vengándose del un poco con lo del crio, pero definitivamente aquello ya era demasiado y se les había ido de las manos. Si no hacía algo el otro acabaría destruyéndose a sí mismo y a su gran familia e industria.

Así que, dejando todo el royo de señor y sirviente a un lado, el mayordomo se sentó en el sillón enfrente del conde, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

Law frunció el ceño ante la falta de modales y ante la mirada del anciano.

—¿Por qué nunca puedes tragarte tu orgullo por un momento? ¿Por qué no peleaste por el chico?-

Bepo pudo ver como el moreno se tensaba al instante ante una pregunta tan directa y delicada.

—¿Por qué iba a pelear por él?, es solo otro chico, no es como si me importase lo que hiciese—refunfuñón el otro como siempre quitándose toda la culpa.

Bepo rodó los ojos, tal vez le había mimado demasiado de pequeño.

—Law llevo mucho tiempo contigo y los dos sabemos que no me puedes mentir. Sé que te gustaba el chico, te gustaba lo suficiente como para que ahora estés en este estado—Y el viejo señaló elocuentemente el aspecto desastrado que el otro tenía— así que dime, ¿Por qué no peleaste por él?—

El otro se sentó entonces en el sofá repentinamente nervioso y enfadado. Odiaban que lo acusasen de algo fuese lo que fuese, él era inteligente y listo, nunca se equivocaba y la culpa nunca era suya.

—Yo…yo me disculpe, le dije que lo sentía, pero él no lo acepto, incluso intentó hacerme daño yéndose—se defendió entonces Law poniéndose a la defensiva y haciéndose la víctima.

Bepo no se lo trago ni por un momento.

—Por supuesto que no lo acepto y se intentó vengar. Pero no es esa mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no peleaste por él?—repitió el mayor.

—Yo sí que pelee, yo..—volvió a empezar el moreno desesperado buscando alguna forma de defenderse ante el otro y ante sí mismo.

—No, no lo hiciste, le dejaste marcharse sin más, ni siquiera te despediste de él dedicándote a mirarle desde la ventana—protesto el mayor—ni siquiera le dijese lo que sentías—

Law sin embargo se tumbó en el sofá pasándose un brazo por los ojos para ocultarse del mundo y toda aquella conversación que no había querido tener ni afrontar. En el fondo había sabido que era su culpa, sabía que debía hacer peleado más y haber luchado, pero ya le habían hecho bastante daño en su vida como para poder afrontar otro golpe y el pensar que el rubio pudiese rechazarle por alguna estúpida razón le daba demasiado miedo. Siempre era más fácil huir y protegerse a sí mismo que arriesgarse y salir herido.

—No hubiese servido de nada decírselo, no habría cambiado nada, solo me hubiese humillado mas—respondió el moreno con voz destrozada.

Y aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Alzándose del sillón el mayordomo encaró al orgulloso conde con el cabreo en su mirada.

—¿Eres idiota? Lo hubiese cambiado todo. Pero como siempre eres demasiado orgulloso y demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarte—

Law de golpe se sentó en el sofá mirándole serio sin comprender.

—¿Como que hubiese cambiado todo?—pregunto atontado.

Bepo se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Pero es que no te distes cuenta? El chico estaba totalmente enamorado de ti—le chillo a la cara el hombre— desde el primer día que puso un pie en esta casa, era simplemente demasiado obvio—

El silencio inundo la estancia.

La cara del conde entonces fue épica. Mientras empalidecía, el terror inundó sus rasgos al comprender lo que había hecho. Al comprender lo que había perdido. Lo había tenido todo, todo lo que había querido, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello, lo había despreciado celoso, le había hecho daño y en consecuencia lo había perdido. Por ser siempre igual de orgulloso y cobarde.

Lentamente se levantó del sofá hasta ponerse de pie aun atontado por la revelación. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tenía que haberlo visto por dios, a él nunca se le escapaba nada.

—Yo soy idiota, yo...tengo que verle—murmuro con voz plagada de esperanza

Y por fin, en varias semanas Bepo sonrió orgullosos de su señor.

—Preparare el carruaje y las maletas, señor—

* * *

Bueno, lo principal, se que la personalidad de Corazon y la relacion que tiene con Dofla no es tan bonita en el manga. Ni de lejos. Pero ya que he puesto en el fic a Doffy de niño inocente y bueno decidi darle una oportunidad y hacer una relacion de hermanos decente, pega mejor con la historia y es una ligera compensacion por todo el drama que estamos teniendo en el manga XD

En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

Dejen algun review a la autora n_n


	10. Insistencia

Bueno, ya tenéis la conti, espero que os guste. Un beso mu fuerte n_n

* * *

El silencio reinaba entre los tres mientras comían tranquilamente apartados en una esquina del comedor. Doflamingo sentía la repentina tensión en medio de los otros dos como si le estuviesen constantemente pasando una lija por la piel. Pero esta vez no era culpa suya, los otros dos habían decidido odiarse desde el principio, así que no iba a decir nada, si tenían algún problema que lo resolvieran ellos dos solos.

—Así que, eres...—empezó Kidd fulminando al chico sentado enfrente suyo que sorbía la sopa ruidosamente. Sopa que _su_ cocina había preparado y cuyos ingredientes habían sido cultivos en _su_ castillo.

—Donquixote Corazón, su hermano —respondió tranquilamente el chico rubio de ojos también violetas sin siquiera mirarle y señalando a Doflamingo con la cabeza.

Kidd alzó una ceja claramente enfadado con su actitud. Buscando una explicación de por qué semejante individuo estaba sentado a su mesa, miro a Doflamingo que simplemente giró la cabeza fingiendo no enterarse de nada. Claramente no le iba a dar una explicación.

—Y estas aquí porque...—siguió intentando poner incomodo al hermano idiota.

—Para proteger a mi hermano de gente que se quiera aprovechar de él—le interrumpió de nuevo el otro.

Pero, esta vez, levantó la cabeza del plato y le miró con una mirada seria y calculadora mientras una inocente sonrisa inundaba sus labios.

Un escalofrío estremeció de pies a cabeza a Kidd.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar de que yo no puedo protegerle?—pregunto frunciendo el ceño— ¿me acusas de no saber cuidarle?—

El otro solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera extraña.

—Yo no te acusó de nada, solo vengo aquí para asegurarme de que está bien—dijo sonriendo de nuevo inocentemente — es solo _instinto _protector—

El pelirrojo volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la sonrisa extraña.

Claramente el idiota sabía algo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kidd se sintió incómodo y ligeramente en peligro. Algo en ese chico no le gustaba y le hacía sentir que traería problemas, pero tampoco le podía echar, después de todo era hermano de Doflamingo, y quería causarle al rubio una buena impresión después de lo del "incidente". Asique tendría que deshacerse de él de una manera un poco más sutil.

—Bueno por mí no hay problema de que te quedes —respondió mientras miraba a Doflamingo esperando una reacción o una muestra de aprecio por su parte—pero no tengo más habitaciones para...—

—Oh, no te preocupes, dormiré con mi hermano—dijo de nuevo con esa mirada que hacía pensar al pelirrojo que lo decía todo con un doble sentido —siempre hemos dormido juntos—

Y de nuevo aquel tono sugestivo que hacia malpensar.

—Hum—siguió Kidd fulminando le con la mirada—si eso está bien con vosotros —respondió esperando que Doflamingo se negase.

Pero de nuevo el rubio asintió y Kidd se encontró atado de pies y manos. Definitivamente aquello no le gustaba. Había esperado poder estar a solas con el futuro duque, pero ahora que estaba el otro aquello iba a ser imposible. Entendía que a Doflamingo le iba a sentar bien tener a alguien conocido a su lado en aquella parte de su vida, pero de nuevo la parte posesiva que solo quería al otro para sí mismo surgía en él haciéndole querer echar al hermano a patadas.

Definitivamente las cosas se estaban torciendo demasiado, primero el otro rechazándole asustado y ahora esto. Pero sobreviviría y lo arreglaría todo, pensó Kidd con orgullo. Doflamingo iba a ser suyo aunque el mismo infierno se pusiese delante de él.

El hermano gemelo delante suyo con una sonrisa abierta y mirada peligrosa y protectora definitivamente no iba a poder pararle.

.

.

.

Doflamingo suspiro mientras intentaba estirarse para tomar uno de los libros de la biblioteca de los estantes más altos.

El día había sido duro, claramente su querido hermano y enorme boca habían hecho cabrear al comandante. Se llevaban bastante mal, aunque ambos parecían contenerse delante suyo, aun así el rubio temía por su hermano cuando el no estuviese delante para protegerle del comandante.

Alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies volvió a estirarse para atrapar el viejo libro, en la estantería más alta entre sus manos, pero aun así no llegaba, frustrado soltó un gruñido estirándose todo lo que podía.

Y como si el cielo le escuchara, una mano se posó en su cintura mientras otra se alzaba enfrente suyo para tomar el volumen que quería y se lo ponía en las manos amablemente. Doflamingo lo apretó contra su pecho fuertemente mientras se daba la vuelta para agradecer al que le había ayudado.

La mirada de Kidd chocó contra la suya a meros centímetros, aún sujetándole la cintura y encerrándole entre su cuerpo y la estantería.

Doflamingo sintió su cara volverse roja de nuevo por la proximidad y el aliento escapar de su boca, pero sobretodo fue pánico lo que sintió, pánico por pensar que todo podía volver a torcerse como la última vez, que el comandante podía volver a tocarle de _esa_ manera.

—Gracias—dijo por lo bajo mientras su mente gritaba en ayuda por su hermano. ¿Donde estaba cuando le necesitaba? El solo no iba a poder contra un maldito comandante.

El pelirrojo en cambio, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por su mente, levantó una mano y como Doflamingo tanto temía, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla de una forma demasiado íntima. El rubio solo se quedo congelado en el sitio sin atreverse a mover.

Vale, aquello había sido demasiado rápido.

— ¿Por que llamaste a tu hermano?—preguntó el pelirrojo también hablando en susurros contra su otra mejilla.

Cada vez más cerca.

—Para que me ayudase — respondió el rubio apretando el libro contra sus manos fuertemente en un intento de protegerse todo aquello.

El otro solo siguió acariciándole. La mejilla, la mandíbula, los labios...Kidd tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía seguir cabreado con él. Doflamingo sentía su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?—preguntó el comandante mirándole intensamente. Como preguntándole realmente porque había huido de él aquel día o la verdadera razón por la que había traído a su hermano.

Doflamingo cerró los ojos torturado. ¿Por qué no podían dejarle en paz?

—Esto está mal—respondió el rubio buscando una excusa que pudiese devolver al mayor a sus cabales y que se alejase de él.

Ignorando la pregunta del otro y cambiando de tema hasta él que a él le preocupaba.

— ¿Por qué?—siguió insistiendo el pelirrojo mientras sus dedos se presionaba contra sus labios forzándole a abrirlos.

—So-somos hombres—siguió el rubio defendiéndose mientras sentía el aliento del mayor contra su boca.

— ¿Y qué?—siguió el otro rozándole sus labios con los suyos.

Doflamingo cerró los ojos fuertemente. _¿Y qué?_ Su hermano también le había hecho esa pregunta la tarde anterior. ¿Y que si eran hombres? ¿Y que si la sociedad les rechazaba? Doflamingo sabía que tenían razón, todo eso daba igual, él había visto a hombres juntos en relaciones duraderas y había visto lo felices que eran y lo bien que se llevaban.

Algo así no podía ser malo por mucho que la iglesia lo gritase.

Pero ese no era el problema ahí. _¿Te gusta?_ Le había preguntado Corazón también la tarde anterior. Y ahí sí estaba el problema, Doflamingo había comenzado a intuir que le atraían los hombres en cuanto había visto al conde de ojos grises.

Y solo a él.

Lo había negado al principio como estaba haciendo ahora, había intentado luchar contra ello y huir, pero las preguntas que ahora le hacia el pelirrojo eran las mismas con las que había luchado el mismo durante meses. ¿Y que si eran hombre? ¿Y que si les odiaban? Doflamingo había rebatido contra esas preguntas mientras había visto al conde torturarle. El mismo las había contestado y superado hacía mucho tiempo.

Por lo que ese no era el problema y lo sabía.

Los labios de Kidd se apretaron de nuevo contra los suyos de forma repentina mientras Doflamingo seguía pensando. Atontado respondió lentamente al beso con la mente en otra parte, dándole vueltas a un tema que intuía que era importante.

La lengua del pelirrojo se rozó contra la suya delicadamente, sus labios delinearon su boca arrancándole el aire, y aun así Doflamingo no prestó atención.

_¿Te gusta?_ Volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

Y por fin encontró la respuesta.

Había negado la idea, había peleado y evitado pensar en ella, pero ahora, ahora que por fin lo había perdido y no había forma de recuperarla, la abrazó con brazos abiertos. Le gustaba el conde. Desde el primer momento. Adoraba su firmeza y su elegancia, adoraba sus escasas sonrisas y como estas iluminaban brevemente aquellos preciosos ojos grises. Le quería a pesar de que fuese un hombre, le quería aunque le hiciese daño y tuviese tantos prejuicios. Simplemente le quería.

Jadeo contra los labios del pelirrojo al entenderlo por completo y al aceptar la idea en toda su magnitud.

Por fin se dio cuenta de porque toda la situación de traición le había afectado tanto, entendió el por qué no se había defendido como siempre hacía contra las críticas del conde y por qué se sonrojaba como una maldita virgen cada vez que el conde le hacía un cumplido. Y entendió también porque se sentía tan aterrorizado cada vez que el comandante pelirrojo le tocaba e intentaba avanzar con él, porque él no era el conde, el no tenia su sonrisa enigmática ni aquellos ojos fríos, porque Kidd...

Doflamingo abrió los ojos mientras Kidd se separaba de sus labios. Sus ojos dorados refugian de alegría y esperanza y fue entonces cuando Doflamingo se dio cuenta de que le había estado respondiendo al beso.

Mierda.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, Kidd le miró expectante.

—No me gustas—dijo fríamente entre jadeos del beso.

Y prácticamente pudo ver como la mirada del pelirrojo se desmoronaba de golpe como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo mortal. Como si solo con aquellas palabras y con ninguna otra hubiese podido detenerle. Doflamingo sintió lástima del mayor, sintió pena y un ligero arrepentimiento, pero no podía hacer nada, ya estaba dicho y era mejor que el otro le entendiese ahora en vez de hacerle más daño después.

—Lo siento, pero te agradecería que no volvieses a hacer esto—siguió el rubio refiriéndose al beso, y entonces, tomando una decisión, dijo lo que llevaba meses ocultando— a mí me gusta Law, no quiero traicionarle—

Fue como si un enorme peso se le quitase de los hombros y por un momento se sintió totalmente libre. Quiso repetirlo, una y otra y otra vez dejando que la sensación le embargase en placer, pero de nuevo la mirada del pelirrojo se detuvo. Dolor, traición, sufrimiento. Todo podía verse en la mirada atormentada del mayor.

Doflamingo se calló mientras observabas como el comandante parecía querer chillar y gritarle algo. Por un momento el rubio temió que la tomase en su contra, que le recordase el trato que había recibido del conde, su desprecio y humillaciones, por un momento temió que Kidd le hiciese daño para hacerle recordar y que así se quedase a su lado.

Pero el otro no lo hizo, en cambio le miro dolido y desesperado, como si ya no supiese que mas hacer para captar su atención.

—Lo siento—repitió el rubio.

Y entonces, lentamente, salió de debajo del agarre del otro, y con cuidado se apartó de su cuerpo apoyado aun contra la estantería.

Doflamingo salió de la sala sabiendo que había destrozado su relación con el comandante, pero a la vez salió contento y tranquilo por haber dicho y hecho lo que debía de hacer.

.

.

.

Law sintió algo revolverse en su interior al ver cada vez las torres del castillo de Kidd más cerca del carruaje. Estaba llegando se dio cuenta Law.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

¿Que se suponía que iba a decir? Los nervios y terror volvían a estar ahí, ¿qué pasaría si el otro le rechazaba? ¿Si era demasiado tarde? Law cerró los ojos y se pasaron las manos por la cara frustrado. No, no iba a pensar así, por primera vez en su vida tenía que arriesgarse o sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haberlo hecho.

Así que entraría en el castillo del pelirrojo idiota, pasaría de sus gritos y chillidos, porque seguramente Kidd le mandase a la mierda en cuanto le viese en la puerta. Y encontraría a Doffy. Luego se encerraría con él en una habitación y le contaría todo.

Absolutamente todo, lo bonito y lo no tan bonito.

Y luego esperaría a la decisión del otro. La decisión que le llevaría al cielo o le aplastaría en el infierno. Y Law la aceptaría sin reprocharle nada, le dijese lo que le dijese, lo aceptaría, esta vez no pensaba hacerle el más mínimo daño.

Por fin el carruaje se paró enfrente del camino que llevaba a la puerta principal del castillo pasando por el puente levadizo. Law suspiro de nuevo. Ya estaba ahí, no había vuelta atrás. Abriendo la puerta del carromato, se bajo de este y observó sobrecogido la enorme casa de Kidd. Las altas torres con las banderas en lo alto apuntando al cielo rojizo del atardecer, la piedra gris oscuro de los muros contrastando con el colorido entorno plagado de flores silvestres y el imponente escudo de la familia de Kidd...Realmente era una muestra de poder y fuerza, Kidd a diferencia de él no tenía que rodearse de mobiliario lujoso y excéntrico para aparentar nada ya que no había nada que aparentar, la construcción y los soldados que entraban y salían del castillo con las armaduras abolladas y las espadas desenvainadas ya lo decían todo.

Kidd era un comandante.

Y quien osase olvidarlo algún día y enfrentarse a él no duraría más de dos horas con vida. Su fuerza y poder eran demasiado grandes.

Law trago saliva preguntándose de nuevo si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Porque él era uno de los idiotas que se iba a enfrentar contra el hombre e iba a quitarle algo por lo que claramente había mostrado interés. ¿Y todo porque? Por confesarse a un chico del que no estaba del todo seguro que le respondiese.

—Todo estará bien—le animo Bepo situándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro en una muestra de apoyo.

Law sonrió amargamente, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como el otro lo estaba poniendo, pero por un momento quiso creerle y confiar en su suerte.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo se paso las manos por el pelo en otro intento de calmarse de nuevo. Pero como llevaba pasando todo el día no funciono en lo absoluto. La charla de aquella mañana seguía retumbando en su cabeza como un martillo machacándole el cerebro hasta convertirlo en una pulpa.

El chico le había rechazado.

EL mero pensamiento le hacía querer arrasar con todo y gritar frustrado. Le hacía querer correr, y liberar aquel sentimiento de traición en una explosiva pelea de entrenamiento. Cuando aquella mañana había encontrado al chico en la biblioteca adorablemente intentando atrapar un libro con cara de concentración, había pensado en mandarlo todo a la mierda y confesarse de una vez, había pensado en pedirle una relación y acabar con aquella persecución. El chico había estado solo en la sala, sin su molesto hermano siguiéndole, se había sonrojado y puesto nervioso cuando le había visto y el momento simplemente había sido perfecto. Pero luego le había presionado y había perdido el control hasta que le había besado.

Por un momento Kidd se había sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando el otro le había respondido. Por un momento se había abierto al menor y había decidido confesarse, por un momento había pensado que el otro le contestaría que si y serian felices juntos.

El golpe que le había devuelto al mundo había sido demasiado fuerte, las palabras del chico seguían destruyendo una parte de si mismo que había olvidado que tenia "_No me gustas"_ "_Yo quiero a Law"_ y de nuevo quería volver a gritar y romper cosas mientras el dolor seguía floreciendo en su cuerpo.

Pero no podía arrasar con todo, no podía correr como una maldita adolescente rechazada, el era un comandante y tenía unos deberes que cumplir. Así que cuando el chico le había abandonado en la biblioteca él no había llorado y había empezado a destruir su entorno, no, el había salido de allí, y había salido al patio a revisar las tropas como siempre hacia, el había aguantado reuniones sobre las tácticas a seguir contra el nuevo ataque de Francia y había vuelto a entrenar a los soldados novatos con nuevas técnicas.

Kidd no se había permitido ni un momento de debilidad ni siquiera pensar en el problema, por eso, ahora que volvía a estar solo en su despacho sin nada más que hacer, el mundo se le vino encima. Dolía, dolía peor que cualquier herida que nunca le hubiesen podido hacer, prefería caminar sobre ascuas al rojo vivo que seguir sintiendo aquello.

Una parte de sí mismo, la parte oscura y cruel que era el guerrero, le gritaba que daba igual, que el chico era suyo, que podía encerrarle en una habitación hasta que cambiase de idea, que daba igual que le odiase siempre y cuando no se alejase de su lado. Pero la otra parte se negaba, sabía que si hacia eso destruiría al chico y su relación seria irreconciliable, aquella parte había visto el cariño y el aprecio en los ojos del chico cuando le hablaba del conde y había sabido que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

Volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo desesperado mientras la pesada armadura de cuero que aun llevaba del entrenamiento le asfixiaba cada vez más.

DE repente unos golpes sonaron al otro lado de la puerta de roble con remaches plateados y Killer asomo la cabeza en su desordenado despacho.

—Kidd—dijo el otro mirándole preocupado desde detrás de la máscara que llevaba. El rubio intuía que pasaba algo se dio cuenta el pelirrojo, pero no le presionaría en lo mas mínimo para contarlo, su amistad demasiado antigua como para eso. —Tenemos un problema—

Kidd gruño mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y miraba lánguidamente el techo.

— ¿Que ha pasado esta vez? ¿Las cocinas o los establos?—

—EL conde esta aqui— respondió rápidamente Killer interrumpiéndole— Trafalgar Law—

EL mundo volvió a congelarse a su alrededor en menos de dos horas.

_No dejes que vea al chico_ Le gritaron a la vez las dos partes en su mente de repente aterrorizadas.

Kidd se levanto de golpe del asiento y salió corriendo de la habitación empujando a Killer por el camino, de repente nada mas importaba aparte de detener al conde, no podía ver al chico, si se veían todo habría acabado para él, si se veían se quedaría sin nadie.

El pelirrojo corrió por los pasillos de su castillo sin preocuparse de chocar contra gente o de si recibía miradas extrañas de sus soldados, necesitaba interceptarle antes de que llegase a la habitación del chico. Kidd giro una esquina y de repente ahí estaba el moreno, en una de las desiertas salas en las que recibía a sus invitados plagada de estandarte y alfombras rojas.

El moreno estaba parado en medio de la habitación seguramente esperándole y con aquel porte regio y elegante que siempre tenía, aquel que te hacía sentirte como una apestosa basura pegada en su zapato.

Nada más entrar el conde se giro a mirarle con una mirada indecisa pero con los puños apretados decisivamente.

Kidd en cambio le miro con odio.

—Eustass, necesito que me dejes ver a...—empezó el moreno con aquel tono educado y serio de siempre yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le interrumpió Kidd mientras se cruzaba de brazos interponiéndose entre él y la salida.

Law ante esto pareció amedrentarse, seguramente se seguía echando la culpa, seguramente no sabía que el chico le quería, seguramente había ido allí en un impulso. Y si había sido así, Kidd pensaba aprovecharse de cada mínima debilidad que tuviese, no iba a rendirse.

—Quiero ver al chico—respondió sin embargo el moreno su educadamente.

—El no quiere verte—respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo.

Y entonces, por fin, una ligera muestra de irritación apareció en la cara del otro mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Eso lo tendrá que decidir él—respondió elocuentemente el otro encarándole por fin y dándose cuenta de que tendría que pelear para llegar hasta donde estaba el chico.

Kidd comenzó a andar entonces hasta donde el conde estaba parado en medio de la desértica habitación. La agresividad y rabia dibujada en cada línea de su cuerpo de forma letal. Pero el conde no se amedrentó en lo mas mínimo, en cambio le miro con el mismo odio y repulsión de siempre.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que quiere verte?—dijo el pelirrojo— después de lo que le dijiste da gracias de que no te haya mandado matar—respondió recordándole todo el dolor y la tristeza.

Y por la mueca del pelinegro esta vez claramente le había cabreado.

—Eso es problema mío—respondió—dime donde esta—

—No, como su _nuevo_ tutor ahora es problema mío—dijo con una sonrisa macabra recordándole el rechazo que había sufrido.

—Sabes que esa decisión no fue valida—respondió el otro— tengo una carta firmada por el padre del chico y el propio rey que me designa como _único_ tutor del chico, puedo llamarte a la justicia y quitarte el chico por la fuerza si es necesario, lo que hicieses es técnicamente ilegal—

Kidd sintió el sudor frio bajar por su cuello. No, no se lo iban a quitar.

—No te atreverás—dijo con el odio en su voz.

—Si hace falta lo hare, pero esperaba que entrases en razón antes de tener que hacer algo asi— siguió insistiendo Law.

—El tomo su propia decisión, no nos pueden acusar de nada—siguió intentando buscar una salida el otro.

—Es menos de edad, sus decisiones no son validas ante la justicia todavía, tiene que hacer caso a su padre, pero no creo que la decisión legal sea el problema aquí ¿verdad Eustass? ¿Por qué le quieres tener tan desesperadamente? ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa?—

La sangre se fue de la cara de Kidd al instante. Por supuesto se había dado cuenta, el otro tenía una mente demasiado aguda como siempre.

—No ha pasado nada—se defendió al instante retrocediendo ligeramente como si el otro le hubiese dado un puñetazo.

Law en cambio sonrió más ampliamente ante su reacción.

—Entiendo—dijo entonces Law lentamente, como dándose cuenta de todo en un instante.

El terror inundo al pelirrojo.

—No, tú no entiendes nada—

Pero el moreno le había dado la espalda con la sonrisa de superioridad en la cara y los ojos brillantes de felicidad. Realmente había entendido lo que había pasado. El moreno río encantado.

—Se acabo Kidd—respondió amablemente apoyando una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo en una muestra de cariño—perdiste, ríndete y dime donde está el chico—

Y Kidd no pudo más.

La esperanza de una nueva vida.

El dolor por el rechazo.

Y ahora esta nueva humillación.

No pudo más.

Girando al otro para que volviese a encararle, hecho un puño hacia atrás, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Satisfacción y liberación le inundaron mientras el conde caía de espaldas al suelo con cara de sorpresa.

Kidd entonces se abalanzo sobre el intentando darle de nuevo, comportándose como un niño pequeño y no como el comandante inteligente y calculador que era. Law al instante comenzó a responderle intentando defenderse y ambos rodaran por el suelo en un lio de brazo y piernas.

Por un instante Kidd pensó que de aquella vez no saldría ninguno vivo. Había demasiado resentimiento y demasiado odio de por medio aquella vez, pero la pelea acabo rápidamente en cuanto una voz resonó por la estancia haciendo eco en los altos techos.

— ¿Que estáis haciendo?—pregunto Doflamingo parado en medio de la puerta con su hermano a su lado con cara de curiosidad.

La pelea se detuvo al instante, con Kidd sentado a horcajadas sobre el moreno a punto de darle otro puñetazo. Ambos estaban heridos y ambos sangraban, incluso Kidd pensó que podía tener alguna costilla rota, pero nada de eso importo en cuando vieron la cara de decepción de Doflamingo.

—No es lo que...—empezó Kidd

— ¿Trafalgar?—le interrumpió entonces el rubio con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba al moreno en el suelo.

Y lo siguiente que paso fue como el puñetazo final para el pelirrojo.

El rubio corrió hasta donde estaba el moreno tumbado, y, apartándole a el de un suave empujón, saco a Law de debajo de su cuerpo y lo abrazo contra su pecho con cuidado.

Eligiendo proteger al moreno en vez de a él.

— ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Kidd esto es culpa tuya? ¿Como se te ocurre? ¿NO eres un adulto? ¿Es que no te puedes controlar? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubieses hecho daño?— le chillo el rubio con el odio en su mirada.

_Con odio._

Kidd sintió como de repente se quedaba en blanco y un enorme vacío le inundaba. Atontado observo como el rubio ayudaba al moreno, igual de sorprendido que el mismo, a ponerse en pie y a salir de la habitación aun mandándole miradas desafiantes a él de vez en cuando.

Kidd se quedo arrodillado en medio de la habitación sintiendo demasiadas cosas dentro de él como para siquiera poder expresar alguna.

—Entiendo—escucho murmurar a alguien en la puerta.

Y como si ese comentario hubiese sido el detonante el pelirrojo por fin se derrumbo en medio de la sala.

* * *

Drama por todas partes XD

Pero Law y Kidd estan juntos T^T

En fin, espero que os haya gustado por que el siguiente es el penultimo cap


End file.
